


Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House

by CLSL8stars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Baby making, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: It's time to start a family.The continuing saga of Jamie and Cara, started inA Season of FirstsandWanna Get Married?





	1. Labor Day

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is also set in the future, and I’m not clairvoyant, and my original characters are fictional, and I don’t know the real people personally, so all this is 100% made up. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you, and I’m going to put a baby in you.

Labor Day 2019

When the last of the team had left, Jamie wandered through the house calling, “Caaarrraaaa. Baby, where are you?” He finally found her in the den and plopped down on the sectional beside her. “Hey, why didn’t you answer me?”

“Hmm?” she hummed absently.

“I was calling you.”

“Oh, sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t hear you.” She was staring at something in her hands, turning it over and over.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Huh? Oh, just one of the babies’ toys that got left behind.”

“Oooh, lemme see!” He grabbed for the toy, but she pulled it to her chest. “Hey, no fair!”

“What are you, two?”

“Maybe,” he giggled.

When he kept grabbing for it, she snapped at him. “Jamie, _stop_.”

He sat back a little, eyes wide. “Hey, what’s up with you?” He reached over and tilted her face up to look at him. Her eyes were glossy with tears. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” he said softly. “Cara, c’mon. Tell me.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Doubt it.”

“I just …” she sighed. “Just, being around all the babies. Are we ever going to have one?”

“Oh.” He thought a moment. “It’s only been a couple months. It doesn’t always happen right away, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, that’s what the other girls said. The moms. They said to relax and it’ll happen. I’m just anxious, I guess. I wanna get started on our family.”

“Aww, I do too.” He flopped down with his head in her lap and grinned up at her. “I’ll be your baby right now though.” Nuzzling under her tank top, he pulled at her bikini, trying to get his mouth on her.

Cara shrieked. “Oh my god, Jamie, you’re so drunk. Stop, you nut! Gross! Not the mama!”

Jamie giggled into her belly and blew a raspberry on it. She squealed, her ticklish laughter mixing with his drunk giggles.

“You’re a menace!”

“I’m horny.”

“Oh my god!”

“That’s what you’re gonna be saying. All night.”

“Jamie!”

“That too.” He sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it on the ottoman.

“You are in some kind of mood tonight.”

“I have been staring at you in a bikini all afternoon and couldn’t do anything about it.” He grabbed at her tank top and she let him pull it over her head. “Besides, we’re trying to make a baby, yeah?”

Cara giggled. “Yeah. And I guess seeing you naked isn’t a hardship.” She ran her hands over his bare chest, his offseason combination of tan and buff getting her body interested in the proceedings.

“Oh yeah? You like all this?” he gestured down his body.

Licking her lips, she nodded. “Kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“I mean, it’s pretty and all, but what can you do with it?” she smirked.

“Oh that is it, woman.” He stood, pulled her to her feet, and in about four seconds had them both naked and back on the sectional, her feet over his shoulders and his cock pushing inside her.

“Holy shit,” she gasped.

The sex was quick and intense, and they both came hard before he dropped her legs down and collapsed, half on top of her. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them and curled around her, one arm her pillow and the other draped over her with his hand gently cupping her breast, before falling fast asleep. She drifted off after him, worn out but much more at ease.

…

Jamie woke to Cara’s mouth on his collarbone. He moaned softly as she kissed up his neck to his earlobe. Her naked body pressed up against his, and he was half-hard before he was even fully awake. No words were spoken, just gentle touches, and they quietly made love, face to face on their sides, still covered by the blanket. After, they stayed in each other’s arms for a while longer, trading sweet kisses and soft smiles.

“I love waking up to this,” Jamie murmured.

Cara smiled. “Me too.”

“You hungry?” he asked.

“A little. There’s some scraps left over from the locust swarm,” she giggled. Team barbecues didn’t generally leave much food uneaten. “Wanna make some sandwiches for dinner?”

“Perfect.”

After a few last kisses and caresses, they untangled themselves, Jamie threw his trunks back on and Cara her bikini bottoms and tank top, and they quickly washed up before eating.

“You know,” Cara said as they were cleaning up the kitchen, “we have the pool to ourselves now.”

“Kinda late for a swim, isn’t it?”

“I never got in earlier. Too busy playing host.”

“Same.”

“And night time is the perfect time to go skinny dipping.”

“Mrs. Benn, are you trying to get me naked again?” He set the dish towel he was holding on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. “Maybe?”

“Well in that case …” Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her outside and proceeded to throw her into the pool and jump in after her.

“Oh my god, Jamie!” she squealed when she surfaced.

“Told you you’d be saying that all night,” he smirked.

Splashing him in the face, she peeled off her tank top and threw it onto the pool deck. He pulled her close and kissed her, easily holding her up with one hand on her ass while the other hand went to her breast.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered into her ear as he grazed it with his teeth. She melted into him for a moment, enjoying his warm breath on her wet skin, digging her nails into his shoulders. Then she squirmed out of his grip and swam away, giggling. Stunned, he stood staring as she dove underwater, only stirring when she surfaced and tossed her bikini bottoms onto the deck with her shirt. He dove after her, but she swam away again.

“You’re overdressed,” she giggled. Narrowing his eyes at her, he stripped off his trunks and added them to the pile, then swam toward her again. Still she dodged, laughing as she darted to the other end of the pool.

“Babyyyyyy,” Jamie whined. “Why are you running away?”

“Gotta catch me if you want to touch.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Yup,” she nodded, popping the p.

“Accepted.” Diving toward her, he just missed as she swam past. For a solid five minutes, she dodged him, once even swimming right through his legs, near the bottom of the pool. He was a strong swimmer, but she was faster. Finally, toying with him, she got too close, and he grabbed her foot, pulling her in and back against him, getting in some quality groping in the process.

Out of breath, she didn’t struggle, just reached up behind her to thread her fingers into the hair at the crown of his head as he kissed the back of her neck. Kissing his way around to her lips, he spun her in his arms, holding her tightly and pulling her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while they kissed, the water helping to hold her up, leaving his hands free to roam. They stayed pressed together that way for a long time, kissing everything above water and touching everything below, until the neighbor’s dog started barking, invading their quiet intimacy.

Jamie growled in her ear, “We should take this inside.”

Cara hummed her assent, and Jamie set her down and followed her out of the pool, wrapped a nearby towel around his waist, and wrapped another around her shoulders before picking her up and carrying her into their room.

“What about our clothes?” she asked.

“We’ll get them tomorrow.”

Cara snickered. “I love it when you’re all one-track-mind.”

“You do this to me. On purpose.”

“What if I do?”

“Not complaining.”

“Good. Because it’s hot.”

“You are.”

He set her down in the bathroom and gently dried her off, kissing her shoulders as he went.

“Jame, how would you feel about a nice, warm bath?”

“Anything you want, Baby.”

“You’ll do anything to get in my pants.”

“You’re not wearing pants.”

She giggled. “Oh, right.”

“Which was your idea, if I remember right.”

“I believe it was, yes.”

“So who’s getting in whose pants?” he laughed as he turned on the faucet.

“You’re not wearing pants either.”

“Also your idea.”

“True.”

Dropping his towel, he stepped into the tub. Cara stared. It happened basically every time she saw his ass. She didn’t think she’d ever get over it. It was just so perfect.

Without even looking at her, he sighed. “Would you stop staring at me and get in?”

“I wasn’t star — oh who am I kidding?”

Jamie chuckled as he sat down. “C’mon, come over here so I can rock your world.”

“Oh my god.”

“There it is again.”

“You are the worst.”

Grinning, he held her hand as she stepped into the tub. “You love me.”

“Obviously.” She sat between his legs, and he pulled her back against him. Sighing, she ran her hands down his muscular thighs. “Only because you’re cute and rich, though.”

Jamie tickled her. “You’re such a bitch!”

Squealing, she tried to pry his hands off her ribs. “Jamie! Stop!”

“Why do you love me?”

“You’re sexy as hell!”

“And?”

“You’re good with kids!”

_“And??”_

“You make me laugh!”

He quit tickling her and dropped one hand between her legs. “And?”

“ _Fuck_.” she hissed. “You’re talented.”

“Anything else?”

“So many things, you jerk. Not the least of which is what you’re doing with your fingers right now. Fuck.”

“You can tell me the rest later,” he whispered in her ear.

“Mhmm. Sure,” she managed as she pressed up into his hand. Kissing the back of her neck, he kept his right hand between her legs while his left explored her breasts. Cara gripped his thighs and leaned back into his chest as he built her up and then sent her over the edge.

When she came down, she slid forward and turned off the water, then swiveled around to face him. She straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him, guiding him inside her as she did. Jamie moaned into the kiss and grabbed her ass with both hands, then threw his head back and hissed a long, drawn-out “fuck” before burying his face in her chest. Bracing her hands on the back of the tub, she rolled her hips while his hands and mouth roamed across her skin.

Jamie wanted all of her, all at once. Her warm, soft breasts against his face as he licked up between them, her nipples hard on his tongue when he turned to suckle them, her clit under his thumb and her ass in his other hand as she rocked against him. When she pulled his mouth up to hers and bit his lip as her walls clenched around him, he growled and thrust up into her, earning him his favorite squeak when he bottomed out. She threw her head back, and he kept at it, grabbing her hips and slamming into her hard enough to splash water over the side of the tub, until he emptied himself inside her, pulling her tight against him while they rode out the aftershocks.

Eventually, he leaned forward and reached around her to pull the plug on the tub. Rather than disengage and let her stand up, though, he pulled her into a long, slow kiss, until the water was long gone, one hand tangled in her wet hair and the other at the small of her back, holding her close.

“I know there’s a goal,” he murmured finally, “but damn, I’m enjoying the process here.”

Giggling, she buried her face in his shoulder. “Me too, Love.”

“We should probably actually wash now though,” he chuckled.

“Oh. Right.”

“Shower?”

Nodding, she carefully stood and climbed out of the tub, holding Jamie’s hand for balance. He followed, and after a quick shower, they finished up their evening routines and headed to bed.

Curled up in his arms, Cara sighed contentedly. “I’m not going to stress about it anymore. It’ll happen when it happens. And if it doesn’t, we’ll figure something out. I’m so lucky to have you. A baby will just be icing on the cake.”

“You’re really relaxed and happy when you’ve come three or four times in one afternoon,” he giggled.

Smacking him in the arm, she squawked, “Jamie!”

“There it is again!” he laughed, his chest shaking under her cheek and a ridiculous grin on his face.

“Good lord, you are terrible,” she groaned. “Why do I even like you?” There was a smile in her voice, though she rolled her eyes and poked him in the stomach.

“Because I love you, and I’m going to put a baby in you if we have to have sex eight times a day for a year.”

Cara snorted. “Somehow I think our jobs might interfere with that. Not to mention ouch. How about we just see how the mood strikes us?”

“Ok fine. Five times a day.”

“Horndog.”

“I can’t help it if you’re sexy.”

“Says the guy with the sexiest ass on the planet.”

“All for you, Babe. All for you.”

“That is a lie, but I’ll take it. I love you, sexy ass.”

“I love you too, Beautiful.” He kissed her forehead. “Sleep well.” She nestled further into him, and he switched off the lamp and fell asleep stroking her hair.


	2. Hi, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect. You’re perfect.

9/27

“Baby, I’m home!” Jamie called. He kicked off his shoes and sighed in relief, dropping his bag and coat in the hallway to be dealt with later. He had just made it to the kitchen when she came flying around the corner and tackled him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him.

“Well hi,” he laughed when she stopped kissing him. “I was only gone four days, y’know.”

“I know, but I missed you,” she sighed, pouting, “and you were only here two days before that.”

“Hey,” he soothed, noticing tears in the corners of her eyes. “I know it’s hard to get back into hockey mode after the summer, but it’ll be ok, Baby. We’ll just make up for lost time when I’m home, yeah?”

Nodding, she kissed him again, even more urgently, and he carried her through the house to the bedroom, where he set her down on the bed and climbed over her, still kissing her as she unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down his hips. He sat back for a moment and peeled off his t-shirt, dropped down to kiss her again, then pushed his pants the rest of the way off and kicked them off the end of the bed, leaving him in just his boxers. Cara held her breath when he pushed her shirt up, kissing his way up from her belly button. He stopped when he had it past her breasts, kissing around the underside of them.

“No bra? Naughty,” he smirked.

“It was uncomfortable.”

“Not complaining.”

She inhaled sharply as he took one nipple in his teeth. “Easy, Jaws, those are attached.”

“Sorry, I just missed these.” Taking the offended nipple in his mouth, he apologized with his tongue, making her whimper and squirm beneath him.

“You’re sensitive tonight,” he murmured into her skin. “Miss me that much?”

“Something like that.”

Carefully, he pulled her shirt the rest of the way off before nuzzling between her breasts, leaving soft, gentle kisses on each that sent shivers up her spine. She bit her lip as he reached for the waistband of her leggings, stifling a giggle when he spotted the two-inch, round sticker on her belly and scrunched up his face trying to make it out.

“What’s this?”

“Read it,” she smiled.

He got closer and read it out loud. “Hi, Daddy?”

“Mhmm.”

Chuckling, he kissed her belly above the sticker and resumed pulling off her pants. “You’re gonna start calling me Daddy now? I thought that grossed you out.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” she laughed.

He tossed her clothes on the floor. “Well that’s what you said!”

“Jamie,” she giggled. “Look at where the sticker is, you dope.”

Kissing around it, he hummed, “Mmhmmm …”

Cara was cracking up at this point.

“What’s so funny?”

“Jamie. Sweet, precious, silly Love, it’s not _me_ calling you Daddy.”

“What do you mean, it’s not y—,” His eyes went wide and snapped up to hers. “Wait. You mean … Are you saying … Is it … Oh my god, Cara, is it …” he whispered, “our _baby_ saying ‘Hi, Daddy’? Are you ...?”

Nodding furiously, grinning ear to ear, tears rolling down her face, she reached out to touch his cheek.

“You’re _pregnant?”_ he asked softly, voice and eyes full of wonder and starting to tear up.

“Mhmm.”

“Holy shit!” He kissed all over her belly, kissed the sticker, then came up to kiss all over her face, ending up on her lips, his tears mingling with hers as they giggled and kissed.

Sliding back down to her belly and kissing it again, making her giggle some more, he asked, “When did you find out? Why didn’t you call me? How far along are you? When do we get to see it? Are you feeling ok? Have you been sick?”

“Whoa, slow down, let me answer?”

“Sorry,” he blushed and kissed her belly again. “I’m excited.”

She smiled at him. “Me too, Love.”

Peeling the sticker off and laying his cheek and ear on her belly, he sighed. “Ok, I’m calm. Tell me everything.”

“The baby can’t talk yet, you know,” she giggled.

Sticking his tongue out, he pinched her side, making her shriek. “Then _you_ tell me.”

“Ok,” she laughed, running her fingers through his hair. “I found out Monday. I was a week late, and I was hoping … Anyway, I took three tests, so I’m pretty sure. I really did almost call you. But I wanted to tell you in person.”

“I’m glad you did. So I could do this.”

“Me too. This is way better.”

“So you’re feeling ok?”

“Yeah, so far so good. I don’t think I’m very far along though. Maybe six weeks? My boobs are a little sore, but that’s it.”

“Ohhhhh. That’s why you didn’t want my teeth on you.”

“Yeah. I mean, normally you know I, um, like you a little rough, but that may have to be put on the shelf for a while.”

“No problem. I can be gentle,” he grinned.

Cara smirked. “Oh, I know, ya big teddy bear.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” he winked. “When do we get an official due date?”

“Our first appointment is October 21st. I made sure you’d be home.”

Jamie smiled up at her. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I want you there for all the fun stuff. We should be able to schedule most of it around hockey.”

“I want to be here for all of it. I’m sorry you’re going to have to do so much alone.”

“It’s ok, Love, I won’t really be alone. Molly will be around, and the other wives. They have plenty of practice.”

“You’ll call them if you need to though? If I’m not here and you need something, you promise me you’ll ask them. Don’t try to do everything yourself.”

“Jamie, women have babies all the time. And you’re only gone a few days at a time. We’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll be at work most of the time anyway.”

“Is it safe for you to be around horses? Can’t you take a leave of absence?”

“Nothing is 100% safe. And yes, horses can be dangerous. But I promise I’ll only ride in the arena, and only on horses I trust. I’ll let the other trainers and helpers handle the naughty ones. Lots of women ride well into their pregnancies. My mom rode with all three of us basically until she popped. A lot of people and animals depend on me. I can’t just abandon them for a year.”

“I just worry. They’re so big and you’re so tiny.”

“J, you’ve seen me at the barn. Are you really worried Finn is going to hurt me?”

He laughed. “No, I guess not. He’s more likely to hurt anyone who tries. Ok I’ll try not to hover. Much. Just promise me you’ll be extra careful.”

“I promise. I want this baby as much as you do, remember?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah, ok.”

“Besides, you don’t think I worry about you out there flying around hitting people with knives on their feet?”

“Yeah but I’m not carrying our baby!”

“No, just my heart.”

“Aww. Babe. Do you really worry about me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot. Your job is really dangerous. People get hurt. A lot.”

“Ok fair. I’ll be careful. You be careful. I won’t ask you to give up what you love. I know you wouldn’t ask me to.”

“Never. It’s part of you. I get it. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to wear a visor, though?”

“Oh my god, Mom. No.” He rolled his eyes.

“Worth a shot,” she shrugged.

Jamie pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby daddy.”

Giggling, he rolled onto his stomach and kissed her belly again. “I love you too, in there.”

Cara’s heart felt like it might burst. He was going to be the sweetest dad. She couldn’t wait. She watched him kiss up from her belly button to her breasts, where he left barely-there kisses all over her skin before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking very, very gently, his big hand cupping the side, supporting its weight without squeezing. It was equal parts sweet, loving, and erotic, and her body responded. She tingled all over.

Softly circling her areola with his tongue, he looked up at her. “Are you, um, interested in finishing what we started earlier? We don’t have to, if it’s too much.”

“I’m pregnant, not _dead_ , Jamie.” She reached to push at his boxers, and he took the message, stripping them off and throwing them across the room. “Besides, I want to do this as much as we can while I still feel good. Who knows how long that will last.”

“Good point.” He hovered over her and kissed her collarbone, her neck, her ear. “Tell me if anything’s uncomfortable, ok?”

“I will,” she breathed, threading her hands in his hair.

When he dipped a finger inside her and ran it up to her clit, she whimpered loudly. “Ok?” he asked, stilling.

“Yeah, just, um, wow. Really sensitive.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Mhmm, yes, fuck yes, just um … softly, I think?”

He reoriented his hand, gently wetting his thumb at her entrance and gliding it up and around her clit, not quite touching the sensitive nub. Cara moaned her approval, so he kept it up while he resumed kissing her, this time on the mouth. It took her about two minutes to come, hard, her whole body shaking as she dug her nails into Jamie’s biceps and shoulder. Slotting his knee between hers, he let her ride it out while he kissed at the hollow of her throat, his hand still except for two fingers softly teasing her entrance.

“Uhhh, _wow_.”

Jamie chuckled. “So, extra-sensitive. Got it.” He pressed his fingers further inside as he murmured in her ear, “Is it ok if we … Do you want to?”

“Yeah, yeah I want to. God, yes, I _really_ want to. Just maybe, um, not … _all_ of you, at first? If that’s ok?”

“Yeah, of course, we can take it slow. Whatever you need.” Pushing her legs further apart, he lined himself up and slowly, gently pushed inside. “Tell me if it’s too much, ok?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded. He kissed her as he rocked into her, a little at a time, until she whimpered again, and he backed off.

“Am I hurting you?”

“Not really, just … Everything is so … I dunno. So intense? I’m sorry.”

“No no no, don’t be sorry.” He kissed her forehead. “Why don’t we try you on top. Then you can do whatever feels good to you.”

“Ok,” she smiled. “That might help.”

Jamie arranged their pillows against the headboard and sat back. Cara straddled his lap, and after a few adjustments, got into a comfortable rhythm with her hands braced on his chest. Once he felt her relax a little, he let himself lift his hips to meet her just a bit and was relieved when she threw her head back and let out a swear-laden moan he recognized as pleasure rather than pain.

She quickened her pace but had to cross her arms over her chest to stop the bouncing, which threw off her angle and made her frown in frustration. Jamie solved the problem by gently cupping her breasts, freeing her arms to support her weight while also giving him an avenue to touch without hurting her. It was an experimental dance, but they managed, and the closer she got to orgasm, the less she noticed any discomfort, leaning into his hands and taking all of him. After she collapsed against him, he only needed a few quick thrusts before finding his own release.

Nestling into him, she kissed his jaw and murmured “I love you.”

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “I love you so much. Both of you.” He felt her smile into his shoulder and then sigh, her body relaxing so much he wondered if she’d fallen asleep. Curious, he ran a hand down her back and over the curve of her hip, but got no reaction. He chuckled softly, deciding to just hold her and enjoy it for a few minutes.

When he started losing circulation to his legs, he carefully rolled onto her side of the bed, cradling her head and back until she was resting on her side and he could disengage. Tucking her under the covers, he padded off to the bathroom to clean up a bit, then fished his phone out of his pants pocket on the floor, slid in next to her and propped himself up on one elbow to watch her sleep for a bit. He couldn’t resist snapping a quick photo — she looked so peaceful, her lips curled into a tiny smile, her hair a golden halo framing her face. Setting his phone on the nightstand, he watched her a bit longer and then brought her hand up to his pillow and drifted off to sleep holding it.

Two hours later, Cara opened her eyes to find herself trapped under half of a rather heavy hockey player. When she tried to roll away, his arm tightened around her.

“No, stay,” he mumbled.

Chuckling, she tried to pry his arm away. “I need to get up.”

“No, you need rest. Stay.”

“Love, please let me up.”

“But I want to snuggle.”

“Jamie, I really need to get up.”

“But I’m comfortable.”

“You’re not gonna be comfortable if you don’t let me up and I pee in this bed.”

“Oh.”

_“Now.”_

He quickly rolled off of her, and she sprinted to the bathroom, returning a couple minutes later and climbing back into her nice cozy spot.

“Rule 1: Do not get between the pregnant girl and the bathroom for any reason.”

“Got it. Any other rules I should know?”

“I’ll text you a list,” she giggled. “Did I … um. Did I actually fall asleep on you earlier?”

“Yes,” Jamie giggled back. “I would’ve been offended, but it was cute.”

“Oh god I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, really. You were obviously wiped out.”

“I have been kinda tired, I guess. I’ve just been looking forward to you getting home all week, and I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Everything _is_ perfect. You’re perfect. We’re having a baby. I’m so happy, Cara,” he whispered, placing his hand over her belly and kissing her cheek.

A tear rolled onto the pillow. “Me too.”


	3. Twinning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it?” Keegan asked. “That’s gonna make them squeal?”  
> “Oh most definitely,” she nodded.  
> “If you say so,” he shrugged.  
> “So you’ll do it?”  
> “Yeah, sure,” Harlan agreed. “Easy. There better be squealing though or you owe us.”  
> “Deal.”

10/21

Cara waved a hand in front of Jamie’s face. “Are you ok?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Um. Yeah. I’m just uh. I dunno.”

“Surprised?”

“Terrified.”

“Oh.”

“No, no, I’m still happy. It’s just. I mean. I was not expecting that.”

“Yeah. I knew there was a chance, but …”

“Yeah. Wow.”

“We can do this. I mean, we’ll need some help, what with your schedule and all, but it’s totally doable.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Totally.”

“At least I’ve got family with experience.”

“And obviously we can afford it.”

Cara chuckled. “Yeah at least I fell in love with a rich guy.”

That broke Jamie’s trance into a giggle. No matter the paycheck, big house, fancy car, he still couldn’t think of himself as rich. She loved to rib him about it because she thought it was cute. “Shut up.”

“I’m just saying you’re loaded.”

 _“We’re_ loaded.”

“All four of us,” she smiled.

“Four,” he grinned.

“You wanted a big family.”

“I wasn’t expecting to double it in one go.”

“Apparently your sperm are overachievers too.”

Jamie giggled. “They got a late start like me. Gotta catch up.”

“C’mon, let's go home and call our moms.”

“Oh man, mine’s gonna flip.”

“Mine is gonna laugh her head off. I gave Molly so much shit about being outnumbered.”

“Karma’s a bitch, eh?”

“Such a bitch. Someday I’ll learn to keep my mouth shut.”

“Liar.”

Cara smacked him on the arm but laughed. “Rude!”

“Honest.”

“Probably right, too,” she shrugged.

Wrapping her up in a big hug, Jamie kissed the top of her head. “Twins.”

“Yup.”

“Crazy.”

“Yup.”

“Ok baby mama, I’m ready.”

She smiled up at him. “Me too.”

…

“So does the team count as family?”

“Of course they do, J. If you want them to.”

“I do, yeah,” he smiled.

“It’s probably something you should tell management and PR anyway. In case of emergency.”

“True.”

“We should just have my family over for dinner and tell them all at once. Oh my gosh and I can get the twins — Molly’s twins I mean — in on it! They’d love that.”

“Yeah they would. They love conspiring.”

“You gonna tell your mom first? Or Jord?”

“If I tell Jordie first, our babies will be growing up without a father.”

“Mom it is!” she laughed.

“I’m gonna call her now before I explode or slip to Jord when I talk to him later. You want me to do it on speaker?”

“No, Love, you have your moment with your mama. Besides, if I see you start crying I’m gonna start bawling. Not that it takes much these days.”

“I am _not_ going to cry on the phone with my mom.”

“Sure. You keep telling yourself that.”

“Shut up.” He couldn’t stop the blush and the grin on his face, though. “I’m going in the other room where you can’t make fun of me.”

“I’m gonna call my people. Dinner Sunday?” she called after him.

“Yeah, sure,” he yelled over his shoulder.

As his footsteps faded down the hallway, she called her mom, who picked up on the third ring.

“Hi, Mom. Are you and Dad busy Sunday? Do you think you could come up?”

“Sure, Sweetheart, I don’t think we have any plans. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, just hadn’t seen y’all in a while and Jamie’s got an off day, so we wanted to have a little family dinner. Gonna invite the sibs too. Watch the Cowboys, play some dominoes.”

“Oh that’ll be fun! Your dad can tell the boys they’ll have to yell at the tv without him this week.”

Cara laughed. “Sounds good. Y’all should spend the night so you don’t have to drive back after dinner. I’ll air out your room.”

“Yeah, that’ll be perfect. We can head back in the morning and be home in time for lunch.

“Great! See you Sunday then. Love you!”

“Love you too, Sweetie. See you then.”

After quick calls to her brother and sister, who also confirmed, she wandered into the bedroom, where she found Jamie still on the phone with his mother.

“I love you too, Mama. I’ll talk to you soon. Yeah, put him on.” He wiped at his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her when she giggled. “Hey Pops. … Yeah, twins, can you believe it? ... No, we won’t know that until probably the end of November. ... Nah, figured I’d better tell Mom before anyone else or she’d kill me. ... Yep. I’ll call Jordie next, then Jenny. ... Oh she’s gonna flip. ... Yeah thanks, Pops. Talk to you soon.”

Hanging up, he took a deep breath and smiled at Cara, motioning for her to come over to the chair where he was sitting. As she stood between his legs, he buried his face in her belly, kissing her as-yet-nonexistent baby bump before resting his forehead against it and closing his eyes. “Hi, babies. Your Nanny and Poppa said they can't wait to meet you. But it’s going to be a while before you’re ready, so just get comfortable in there.” Cara combed her fingers through his hair, tears trickling down her cheeks and falling to her shirt. After kissing her belly again, he looked up at her with a dreamy smile on his face, chuckling and shaking his head when he saw her tears.

“Everything ok?”

“Yep,” she laughed, “just hormonal and happy. And head over heels in love with the sweetest guy and his little twins.”

“Lucky guy.”

“Oh I assure you I am the lucky one.”

Pulling her down to sit on his lap, he kissed her, soft and slow but with meaning. “Let me call my brother and sister and then I’ll help you with dinner, ok?”

“Is that your way of saying you’re hungry?”

He smiled and nodded guiltily.

“Ok I’ll go get started. You can do the salad.”

“Yes, Chef.”

Cara kissed him softly. “Give Jen and Jord my love.” Then she stood and headed off to the kitchen, leaving him to blow his siblings’ minds.

45 minutes later, she was sitting on a barstool flipping through Instagram when Jamie came in, looking at his phone and saying “ok hold on just a sec.” He came up behind her and hooked his chin over her shoulder, kissing her cheek and putting his phone in front of them.

“Someone wanted to say hi to Aunt Cara.”

Jenny and her 16-month-old daughter smiled and waved at her on the screen.

“Hi girls!!” Cara squealed. “How is everybody up there?”

“We’re great,” Jenny replied. “Congratulations! I’m so excited for you guys! Has it hit you yet?”

Cara laughed. “That I’m pregnant? Yes. That it’s twins? No, not really. I’m sure all the laughing at my sister I did when she was pregnant is going to bite me in the tushie, though. How’s my favorite toddler?” she cooed.

“A handful,” Jenny laughed as Sophia tried to grab the phone. “But a joy.”

Cara, seeing Jamie’s beaming face in the corner of the screen, silently hoped at least one of their twins was a girl. His niece had him wrapped around her chubby little finger. She could only imagine the cuteness that she was in for with his own babies.

“Ok I won’t keep you. Jamie said he and Jordie got carried away and he was probably holding up dinner. Wave bye-bye, Soph!” she told the little girl in her lap, who did just that and then promptly squirmed out of her arms and ran off. “Well, I guess she’s done,” Jenny laughed. “I’m so happy for you two. Love you. Keep me updated, ok?”

“Will do. Love you,” Jamie chimed in as Cara waved and blew her a kiss.

“Sorry that took so long,” he apologized as he spun her chair around and kissed her.

“It’s ok, Love. I know Jordie’s your sounding board. I’m sure you needed it.”

“Yeah. It’s not that I can’t talk to you about it, I swear,” he said, “Jordie’s just … “

“Jamie. I get it. You think I won’t run to my sister with every fear and insecurity and hope I have about this pregnancy?”

He sighed. “Yeah, ok. That’s pretty much what I did. Feelings vomit.”

“Yep. That’s healthy. Gotta get it out.”

“He did say to give you a big hug for him.”

“Oh yay! I love hugs!” she laughed, holding her arms out.

Jamie chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the barstool into a bear hug.

Cara melted into the hug for a moment, then pulled away. “Ok, dinner? Maybe a movie?”

“Perfect. Salad chef on duty.”

“Chicken will be done in 10 minutes.”

“Excellent.”

They finished making dinner in comfortable silence, ate at the bar, then after cleaning up the dinner dishes, curled up on the couch, Cara’s head on Jamie’s lap and his hand absently rubbing her back. About 20 minutes into the movie, he looked down to find her fast asleep. He thought about turning off the tv and trying to move her to the bed, but she looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to disturb her. Opting to let her rest, he finished the movie before he carefully slid out from under her and then lifted her off the couch. She opened her eyes for a moment before closing them and burrowing her face into his neck contentedly as he carried her off to their bedroom.

…

While Jamie held court with the rest of the family, Cara found her nephews, who were playing bubble hockey, and motioned for them to follow her. “Hey you two, I need your help with something.” She led them into her room, where she whispered, “You wanna make your mom and granny squeal?”

“Like the time with the snake?” Keegan asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Better,” she grinned.

Harlan squinted at her. “Better?”

“Louder, probably. But it’s a secret, so you can’t yell when I tell you or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Gotcha,” they said in unison.

“That is so weird,” she chuckled.

The boys shrugged. “It’s a twin thing,” Harlan said.

“About that twin thing,” Cara smiled. “Did you know that twins run in families?” The boys nodded. “Well the reason Uncle Jamie and I asked everyone to dinner tonight is to tell y’all our big news. I’m pregnant, and we found out the other day we’re having twins.”

“Whoa, cool!” Keegan yelled.

Harlan clapped his hand over his brother’s mouth. _“Shhhhhh!”_

“Oh right, sorry. Boys or girls?”

“We don’t know that yet. But I want you two to help me surprise the rest of the family.”

“Sure, what do you want us to do?” Harlan asked.

“Just wear these at dinner.” She produced two black t-shirts with white writing. One said “Our aunt and uncle think twins are cool …” and the other “... so they’re having their own set.”

“That’s it?” Keegan asked. “That’s gonna make them squeal?”

“Oh most definitely,” she nodded.

“If you say so,” he shrugged.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harlan agreed. “Easy. There better be squealing though or you owe us.”

“Deal.”

The boys changed into their shirts and went back to playing bubble hockey. Cara rejoined the rest of the group. No one had even noticed her absence, assuming she was bustling around getting dinner ready. She sidled up to Jamie and ducked under his arm, nibbling on an appetizer and sipping a glass of ginger ale to settle her slightly queasy stomach. She had fortunately escaped morning sickness for the most part, but when her stomach was empty, it tended to get a little upset.

When the oven timer beeped, she excused herself to finish up, her mom following and offering to help. She tried to shoo her away, but it was futile and she knew it. So the two of them gathered everything and carried it into the dining room, then called the rest of the family in. Cara volunteered to fetch the twins from the other room, and no one questioned it.

No one noticed the shirts at first, too busy passing food around the table, but when everyone had filled their plate and conversation started back up again, Molly, sitting across from where they were sandwiched in between Jamie and Cara, squinted at the boys and tilted her head.

“Did you two change clothes?”

The twins looked at each other and grinned. “Maybe.”

“Can I ask why?” their mother prodded.

“What do those shirts say?” Jamie nudged.

“I can’t see,” Molly said. “Boys, stand up please.”

Olivia had the sense to read them aloud. When she got to the end, there was a pause while everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Cara’s brother, Sean, was the first to puzzle it out. His eyes widened. “Cara, are you really?”

Beaming, she nodded. Molly chimed in, “Is she what? _Oh!”_ she gasped.

“What the heck are y’all talking about?” Cara’s dad asked, totally confused.

 _“Daddy, Cara’s pregnant!”_ Molly squealed. Then their mother squealed. The twins high-fived each other and yelled “with _twins!”_ Liv shrieked _“Oh my god!”_ and jumped out of her chair, almost knocking it over in her rush to run around the table and hug her aunt. Sean came around and shook Jamie’s hand before moving on to hug his sister.

When they had all managed to hug and congratulate the expectant parents, they sat back down, chattering excitedly while they ate, asking tons of questions and telling pregnancy stories and twin stories and parenting stories. Most of them laughed till they couldn’t breathe. Cara had to excuse herself twice to avoid wetting her pants. Jamie narrowly escaped choking on his wine during Brian’s story of the boys’ eventful birth.

After dinner and dessert, the siblings and their children headed home to get ready for another week of work and school, while Patrick, Colleen, Jamie and Cara cleaned up the table and kitchen, then sat down in the den to wind down a bit before bed. It was nearing ten o’clock when Cara’s yawning started to get out of hand, and she finally agreed to call it a night, tearfully hugging her parents and then shuffling off to bed.

A little while later, nestled into big spoon Jamie, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, even though she could barely keep her eyes open. He kissed her cheek, his own grin uncontrollable as well.

“I dunno whether I’m more terrified or more calm than I was this morning. Maybe both,” he laughed.

“Definitely both for me. But also really excited.”

“Yeah me too. I’m glad they all came over. I feel like even if things don’t go smoothly, we’ll still be ok.”

“Yep. It’ll be an adventure.”

“I love this adventure,” he murmured in her ear, kissing next to it.

Hugging his arm around her and snuggling back into him, she sighed happily. “It’s the best.”

“Sweet dreams, Baby. And babies.”

Cara giggled. “Sweet dreams, Love.”

…

Jamie went in early for practice. Before his workout, he spoke to the Jims and Tom, who all congratulated him and told him to let them know if there was anything at all that he and Cara needed. Later, when the team was all in the locker room getting ready to skate, he stood at the front of the room, and Monty whistled to get their attention.

“Hey boys, Cap has something to tell you.”

“Thanks, Monty. So I have a little announcement. Good stuff, I promise, no freaking out,” he laughed.

“You finally can grow beard now?” Rads chirped, winking.

“Funny,” Jamie laughed. “Next time I shave, I’ll be sure I do it over your jock.” When the laughter died down, he continued. “So come playoff time, you guys are gonna have to pick up some slack for me, ’cause I might have to be gone for a game or two. Cara and I are expecting.”

One of the European rookies, still learning the language, didn’t understand the term. “Expecting?”

“A baby. She’s pregnant,” Bish offered, making baby belly motions with his hands. “That’s great, Jamie, congratulations.”

“Um, bab _ies_ , actually,” Jamie corrected, grinning. “Twins.”

A chorus of “oh shit”s erupted around the room, followed by the guys coming up and slapping him on the back, shaking his hand, hugging him, and dumping Gatorade over his head.

When the playful shoving match died down, he peeled off his wet shirt and threw it at Klinger. “Thanks a lot, assholes, now I need to shower again,” he laughed. “Seriously though, thanks. But keep it quiet for a while, eh? We’re only telling family right now. Let us announce it officially before you start chirping me in public.”

“Aww, you hear that, fellas? We’re family.” Segs giggled, almost beaning Jamie with a tape ball. “You got it, Captain.”

“You’re obviously family, Seggy,” he grinned. “I’d pick better friends.”

“He’ll be here all week, gentlemen,” Monty shouted. “Two drink minimum, tip your servers. Now let’s get to work.”


	4. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara sat on the floor in the closet and cried. She was irritated and hormonal and lonely and frustrated, and it was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Cara hijacked this chapter and made it porn. I ain't even mad at her.

11/27 - 14 weeks

Cara sat on the floor in the closet and cried. She was irritated and hormonal and lonely and frustrated, and it was too much. 

She wasn't feeling so tired anymore, which was nice, but she was starting to feel Jamie's absence more keenly. This weeklong road trip had done her in. 

She was crying so hard, she didn't even hear him walk up behind her, and she jumped when he said her name. 

"Cara? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked frantically as he kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok? Are the babies ok?" His hands were on her shoulders for a split second before she leaped into his arms. "Shhhh," he soothed, rubbing her back, "I'm here, Baby, tell me what's the matter."

"I just ..." she sobbed into his shoulder, "... I need you. I just need you." 

"You've got me. Shhh, you've got me. I'm here. You're not hurt though? Nothing's wrong with the babies?"

"No, no, they're fine. We're fine. I'm sorry I scared you," she sniffled, finally catching her breath. "I just ... had a little meltdown, I guess. I'm sorry."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Jamie hugged her tight to his chest. "It's ok. As long as all three of you are ok." He said a silent thank you to the heavens and took a long, deep breath, which she repeated. 

"I missed you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. 

She squeezed him tight. "I missed you more. God, Jamie, I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, Baby, me too. So what happened? What got you crying?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"You're going to laugh at me."

"Probably."

She sat back, smacking him in the shoulder. "Jerk!" But she was fighting a smile. 

"I told you I'd never lie to you," he laughed. 

"Ugh I hate you," she laughed. "We're fighting now."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Made you smile though."  

She smiled up at him softly — and started crying again. 

"No, no, don't cry. C'mere." Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back, softly at first, but then with more urgency, moving her hand to the back of his head and pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth, turning in his arms and straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh," he gasped.

"I _need_ you."

"Ohhhh." Now he understood. Ok, this he could help with. Carefully, he stood and pulled her up. Still kissing him, she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, then moved her lips to his neck. He unhooked her bra and pulled it and her t-shirt off together, and the two of them let go of each other long enough to free their arms before they pressed in again. Her hands moved to his waist, unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pushed them off his hips and let them fall to the floor. His boxers and her panties followed before he picked her up and carried her toward the bed, her legs wrapped around him so tightly he could feel how wet she was, pushing against him, trying to get friction even as he walked. 

She was so wound up and pushy it was making his head spin. When he finally had her on the bed, his hands reflexively went to her breasts. He pushed them together and roughly ran his thumbs over her nipples, until she whimpered loudly and he remembered how sensitive they were. 

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot," he apologized. 

"No, it's ok, keep doing it."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"I don't care. I want you rough. I need it. Fuck, I need ..." she trailed off, clawing at his arms, leaving red marks. "Just do it. Please, just ..."

"I don't want to hurt you," he frowned. 

" _Please_ , Jamie. I'll tell you if it's too much, I swear. Just come on. Don't hold back. Please."

Her pleading was too much. He couldn't say no. "Ok ok, but you better tell me if I need to stop." She nodded and squeezed his biceps. He knew normally she was tough and actually got off on a little pain, and he'd read enough to know the babies had a nice cushion, but he wasn't totally sure raging hormones weren't overriding her better judgment on her own body. "I mean it, Cara, stop me if it hurts too much."

"Promise," she said earnestly. "I will, Love. But I _am_ probably gonna make a lot of noise. Don't freak out."

"I'll try. I worry, ok?"

"I know, and I love you. Now will you please just fuck me already?"

"Damn, bossy. Yes ma'am." 

Still unsure, he tentatively cupped her breasts. Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, she put her hands over his and squeezed, hard. Harder than he would have done even when she wasn't pregnant. His eyes went wide, but when she threw her head back against the bed with a high, breathy moan and arched up into his hands, all the blood in his body rushed away from his brain, and instinct was forced to take over. 

Keeping his hands where they were, he picked up where he'd left off earlier, ran his thumbs over her nipples and buried his face between them — still surprised and fascinated by how much they'd grown — before he moved his mouth to suckle one, his tongue flicking her nipple and making her writhe underneath him. Her hands threaded into his hair, nails grazed his scalp, gripping but not quite pulling. When he finally had his fill of her breasts, he kissed his way up to her neck, nipped at the join of her shoulder and sucked on her pulse point, tongue flicking at her skin. As he made his way to her mouth, he dipped his hips, grinding against her, making her buck up into him and moan. 

"Jamie, _please_."

As an answer, he covered her mouth with his and fucked into it with his tongue, which sent a wave of goosebumps down her body. Then he pulled one of her legs up around his hip and guided himself inside her, slick and tight around him. He filled her slowly and withdrew just as slowly, dragged along every hypersensitive nerve ending. When she wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him back in, he gave in and started rocking into her, still slow and deliberate but deeper, and she let out a satisfied sigh. He built her up steadily — she was right about being vocal — but couldn't seem to quite hit the spot to really get her off, so while he was buried inside her, he kissed her ear and murmured, "Babe, let me try from behind, yeah?"

Humming her assent, she pulled him up to her mouth for a deep kiss, then let him back off so she could roll over. Once she was up on her hands and knees, he lined up behind her and slammed into her, bottoming out and making her shout, "Fuck, Jamie, _yes_." 

Jamie leaned forward over her back and whispered into her ear, "Is that how you want it, Baby?" while he snapped his hips into her again.

"Mmm, yes," she moaned, "just like that."

Kissing his way down the back of her neck, he ran his hands up her sides to her breasts, held them loosely but squeezed her nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he pounded into her. Her squeaks turned into outright cries of pleasure, and she rocked her hips backward to meet him. Still, he wasn't quite hitting her g-spot, so he pressed his palm between her shoulder blades until her head and chest were down on the bed, cushioned by a pillow, and the next stroke had her panting swear words. Satisfied that he was giving her what she needed, he settled into a rhythm and held her hips steady as she quivered and fisted her hands in the sheets. 

When she was close, he snaked one hand around to rub her clit, and she quickly fell apart in his hands, shaking and almost sobbing his name. Only then did he allow himself to focus on his own orgasm, and her pulsing finished him off as he slowed to shallower, gentler strokes. Dropping forward onto his free hand, his chest flush against her back, he nipped and kissed at her shoulder before he fell onto his side and pulled her with him so he could curl around her. He continued to absently kiss her shoulder while they both caught their breath. 

After a full-body shudder, she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. 

"You ok?" he murmured. 

"So much better than ok. That was exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"Anything, anytime," he said and kissed the top of her head. 

"You may have to hire me a nurse though. I don't think I can walk anymore."

Jamie chuckled. "I'll be your nurse, Baby."

"That could be either really fun or a total disaster," Cara giggled. 

"Hey, what do you mean?" he grumbled, tickling her. "I'd be a great nurse!"

"Stop!" she squealed. "You'd be an amazing nurse! And your first task can be replacing this mattress when you make me pee!"

"Fine, baby bladder. But you be nice to your nurse." Instead of continuing to tickle her, he opted to kiss her senseless. 

"Mmmm," she hummed into the end of the kiss. "Now that's what I call patient care."

"Only the best for my baby mama."

"What about your wife?"

"I didn't think I could love anyone more than her, but then I saw that sonogram and I was toast."

"Sweet talker."

"Just telling the truth."

"I love you too, Nurse Jamie." Reaching around to run her hand over his bare ass, she giggled. "Say, any chance I get to see you in a set of scrubs?"

"No," he chuckled. 

She batted her eyelashes. "Aww, c'mon, aren't you concerned about my well being?" For extra incentive, she pulled her hand around to the front and up over his balls to the base of his cock, where she stopped. 

"That's. Not. Fair," he hissed. 

"What, this?" she said innocently as she trailed the tips of her fingers up the length of him, her touch light and teasing. 

"You wanna go again?" he growled. 

"Yes," she breathed. She had to close her eyes for a second and compose herself. "But not right now." She moved her hand back up to his chest and looked in his eyes again. 

"I will go buy some scrubs tomorrow if you want," he offered. "Just promise me you'll finish what you started there."

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, silly. The stores will be closed. And we'll be at Molly's house," she smiled. 

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Oh, right. Maybe I'll order them online. I wonder if they come in Victory Green," he giggled, then squeezed her and softly kissed her lips. "Ok, I gotta eat or I'd just stay like this forever. Do you wanna get some rest or come eat with me?" he asked as he sat up. 

"Hmmm. This is comfy. But I am hungry. I wasn't totally kidding about not being able to walk, though. I'm jello."

Jamie chuckled. "I can bring you something if you want."

"Tempting. No, no, I need to get up." She rolled over to the edge of the bed and dangled her legs off, then slid down so her feet were on the floor. Jamie came around to stand in front of her. 

"Be careful, Cara. If you really are jello, I don't want you falling."

She leaned forward and tested her legs. "I think I'm ok." Taking an experimental step forward, she grabbed onto him. "Ok a little wobbly."

"Nope. Uh-uh. That's it, I'm carrying you." 

As he lifted her up, she popped him on the shoulder. "Jamie, stop. I can walk! Just gimme a minute!"

"Nope. Not taking any chances." 

"Oh for the love ..." Cara rolled her eyes. "Fine. Bathroom first please, Jeeves."

"Oh my god, you really do have to pee thirty times a day, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Thanks for that, by the way. But we should also clean up and put on clothes."

"But I was planning on sitting in the front window and eating dinner naked," he deadpanned as he deposited her at the bathroom door. 

"Just making sure. Sometimes you lose focus when there's food involved."

Laughing, she ducked behind the door and closed it just in time to avoid a pop on her bottom. 

...

After dinner, they curled up on the couch with Cara's feet propped up on the ottoman and Jamie's head in her lap where he could turn his head one way to watch tv and the other to kiss her belly. Eventually, he gave up on tv and turned onto his side facing her so he could talk to his babies. 

"Hello in there," he murmured. "Did you miss me this week? I missed you." Cara stopped watching tv and looked down at him, but he was focused on her belly and didn't notice, so she just kept combing her fingers through his hair as she smiled and watched him. "I don't think you can even hear me yet, but I love you." He lifted her shirt to kiss her belly and was surprised to see an actual visible bump. He cocked his head sideways and looked up at her, blushed a bit when he saw she was already looking at him, and asked, "When did _that_ happen?"

Cara burst out laughing. "Um, about three months ago, Love, remember?"

Giving her _the look,_ he retorted, "Not _that._ The bump. I can actually see it now."

"You are aware you had me completely naked not two hours ago, right?"

"I wasn't looking at your belly at the time."

"True."

"Soooo ... when? I was only gone a week!"

"I dunno, like, in the last couple of days? I really only noticed it today, myself," she muttered. 

"Ok, what's that face for?"

"What face? Nothing."

"Cara."

"What?"

"Why are you frowning about our babies? Does this have anything to do with why I found you in tears on the floor?"

"How do you _do_ that?"

"I know you. Spill it."

"I couldn't button my pants," she mumbled.

"What?"

Sighing, she repeated, "I couldn't button my pants. My jeans. Any of them."

"Babe, you've got two babies in there. Did you think your jeans would fit until New Year's?"

"No! I just ..." she trailed off, trying not to cry again.

Jamie sat up and put his arms around her. "It's a good thing, Baby. It means they're growing."

"I know," she said, picking at a loose thread on her shirt. "I just ... we haven't told the whole world yet, and I always wear jeans to your games, and now I can't, and people are going to notice, and I'm not going to be able to lie, and ... and ... I'm not ready to be fat yet," she huffed.

Trying hard not to laugh, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You are _not_ fat. You can't fit in your painted-on jeans because you have babies inside your normally flat tummy. No one is going to notice you're not wearing jeans, except maybe — _maybe_ — the other wives who are moms, and they already know. And they know we're not telling everyone yet, so they won't say anything where the anyone can hear. You can wear leggings and my jersey—"

"I am not wearing your jersey, you dork. Talk about advertising that something's weird."

" _Fine_. You can wear a long sweater or hoodie or something that's loose over your belly. You're not that big, Babe. No one will notice."

"But what about when I am that big?"

"Cara, we can announce it tonight if you want to. If that's what's got you so upset."

"No. No, it's ... it's not that," she sighed. "I'm just being dumb."

"Not dumb."

"Fine, emotional. Hormonal. Whatever. Irrational."

"Maybe," he smiled. "How can I help?"

"You're doing it. Just hold me and listen to me and tell me it's ok."

"It is, y'know. Ok."

"I know."

"Good."

"I know tomorrow is Thanksgiving, but you know what I'm thankful for right now? You. You make everything better."

"What a coincidence. I'm thankful for you. And your amazing body that can drive me crazy and at the same time be growing tiny people inside it. I'm so, so thankful for all three of you."


	5. Outnumbered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daddy would like to know whether he’s going to be outnumbered.

12/20 - 18 weeks

“Everything looks great. Both babies are measuring pretty much equal and on schedule. You’ll probably start feeling them move around soon, if you haven’t already. Did we want to try to tell the sex of these cuties today?”

“Yes,” Cara and Jamie said in unison, then laughed.

“Ok,” the doctor chuckled. “Sometimes it’s more difficult with twins because they like to block each other. But let’s see what we can see.” She moved the transducer over Cara’s belly until she had a good idea where they both were. “Well, we’re in luck there. They’re not snuggling or playing pat-a-cake, so we should be able to get a good look.” After a little more scanning, she stopped in one spot and said, “Here we go. Baby A looks like … yep, congratulations, you have at least one daughter.”

“For sure?” Cara asked.

“Oh yes, quite clearly. Shall we see about her sibling now?”

“Mhmm. Yes, please,” Cara nodded. She glanced up at Jamie, who quickly swiped at his eyes, grinning, and squeezed her hand.

“Ok, come on, little one, let us see. Don’t be shy now,” the doctor said. “Ok if I push a little to see if we can get Baby B to get those feet out of the way?” Cara nodded, and she pushed a little on her belly with her hand. “That feel ok?”

“Yeah, fine. A little weird, but not bad.”

“Good. There we go, thank you, sweetheart. Y’all ready?”

“Yes,” they said in unison again.

“This one’s not quite as clear because her bottom is turned a little inward, but I’m pretty sure she’s another girl.”

“Two girls?” Jamie croaked. He cleared his throat before trying again. “Sorry. How sure are you?”

“Cara, can you roll to this side for me? Let’s see if she’ll wiggle this direction for us. Come on, baby, let us be sure. Your daddy would like to know whether he’s going to be outnumbered,” she winked. Cara turned toward her, and after a moment, the image on the screen shifted and the doctor smiled. “Girl it is. Sorry, dad, you’re still the only man in the house.”

“Not sorry,” Jamie beamed. “We’ll make them some little brothers later. I’m hoping daddy’s girls give me the edge with their mom.”

“Oh we’ll see about that,” Cara laughed through her tears. She wanted to bottle the blissful look on his face right now and save it for a rainy day — or the first time his daughters asked permission to date.

After wiping off the ultrasound gel and asking if they had any other questions, the doctor left them to collect their things and check out at the front desk. On the way home, Cara looked at the 15 different sonogram printouts and waffled between a dopey grin, petrified stare, and happy tears. Jamie kept his hand on her thigh and his eyes on the road, but the same range of emotions washed over his face.

“Oh!” Cara exclaimed as they entered the freeway, “Can we stop by North Park real quick?”

“Five days before Christmas?”

“I just want to pick up one thing. You can stay in the car, even.”

“Ok.”

A few minutes later, Jamie pulled into a parking space and asked, “Sure you don’t need me to come in?”

“Jamie, I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

Hands in the air, he surrendered. “I know, I know.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t get lost.”

“Shut it.”

“Just sayin’, pregnancy brain.”

“Jamie Benn, don’t make the pregnant woman beat your ass in the mall parking lot.”

He giggled as she got out of the car and enjoyed the sway of her hips as she walked off. Her body had changed in a few ways, but they were all beautiful. He busied himself on his phone once she was out of sight, and he was surprised when she did actually return in about 20 minutes, one small bag in her hand.

“All set?” he asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Yep. Easy peasy. Hey, would it be ok with you if I invite Sean and Liv over for dinner?”

“Yeah, sure. I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day. Just can’t stay up all night.”

“No problem. They’ll need to get home anyway.” She pulled her phone out of her purse and texted back and forth with her brother a few times.

Once they were home, they each called their moms and texted their siblings to give them the update, then set about preparing dinner. While they worked, Cara casually brought up why she’d invited her brother over, aside from telling him the news.

“Sean said he’d bring his camera tonight.”

“Oh? What for?”

“To take a few pictures of us.”

“Aww, Cara, come on. Why?”

“Nothing fancy! Just something to announce the babies with.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Mostly of our feet, really. Wearing our Chucks. With the baby Chucks I bought at North Park today.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! It’s gonna be adorable. And you don’t have to even get dressed up. You can wear what you have on now.”

Jamie sighed. “Fine. I guess that won’t be so bad.”

“Thank you, Love.” She kissed him on the cheek and bumped his hip with hers.

Chuckling, he went back to chopping vegetables.

When Sean and Olivia arrived, they spent a few minutes ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the sonogram printouts before starting to set up the shot for the announcement. Cara’s plan was to just line up their feet and the tiny pink Converse on the hardwood, but Sean had the idea to have the two of them sit on the sofa together with their feet propped on the table and the baby shoes in front of their feet.

“You know what this photo needs?” Olivia interrupted. “Christmas.”

“Yes!” Jamie agreed. “I’ll get our Christmas sweaters!”

“Yes!” Olivia cheered.

“No,” Cara shook her head. “This is about the babies, not your ridiculous Christmas sweaters.”

“But Caaaarraaaaa,” Jamie and Olivia whined together.

“Oh my god, you two are the worst. Fine, we can Christmas it up a little. But no sweaters!”

“Fine,” Jamie pouted.

“How about red and green shirts?” Olivia suggested.

“Ok, that I can do,” Cara agreed. “Be right back.” She headed off to their room to find something suitable. When she came back, she was wearing a dark red maternity shirt and holding a green t-shirt for Jamie, which he happily shed his white one for. “Good enough?” she asked.

“I guess, since you won’t do the sweaters,” Olivia sighed.

“I promise on Christmas I will wear that silly thing all day long, as long as it’s cool enough in the house. I just really want this to be about the babies.”

“That’s fair,” Jamie agreed. “Ok, back to it.”

When everything was set up, Sean took a bunch of shots, some with the shoes on the table, some with them holding them, some with one of the sonograms. The whole shoot took about 15 minutes, and then they sat down to dinner.

It was around 8:15 when Sean and Olivia headed out, Sean promising to get Cara the photos later that night. She and Jamie cleaned up the dinner dishes and changed into their pajamas before settling on the couch to watch tv for a bit. They were just turning it off and heading to bed when Cara’s phone lit up with a text message.

“Ahhh, Jamie, look at these!” she squealed.

“Ok, those are pretty cute,” he admitted as she scrolled through the photos from Sean. His favorite, of course, didn’t show their faces, just his arm around her and her hand on her baby bump, with only the bottoms of their shoes and the two tiny pairs of baby ones in focus. She preferred the one that was basically the same shot, but they were more in focus, and he had one hand on her bump and was kissing her forehead. She was framing that.

“Send that one I liked to me?” he asked.

“Yep. You gonna post it?”

“Yep. It’s about time, isn’t it?”

She rubbed her baby bump, which was pretty obvious at this point. “Definitely. Can’t hide this anymore, anyway.”

After getting ready for bed and settling in, they both opened up Instagram to compose their announcements. Jamie finished his first and scrolled through his feed while he waited for Cara. When she was done posting, she looked at his and immediately teared up.

“Excited to welcome two more amazing women into my life. See you in May, babies!” with two pink hearts and two baby emoji.

Jamie popped over to hers and giggled.

“We made a wish and two came true! May 2020” with the same two hearts and babies.

Jamie laughed as he set his phone aside and slid down to rest his head on her chest. “Your parents are such nerds, girls,” he giggled, “but we love you and we’re so excited about you.” He pressed a kiss to her bump and settled in to tell them about his day, like he had every night he was home since they were supposed to be able to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Announcement Photo](https://photos.app.goo.gl/N6DUFS3PaeJnbwQd6)


	6. Christmas Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Christmas Eve, babies. Tonight we’re gonna watch the Polar Express.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, babies. Tonight we’re gonna watch the Polar Express.” Jamie gushed. “This is Daddy’s favorite time of year. It’s magical. Everyone is happy. Well ok, most people are happy. Everything is full of lights and happy music and bright colors. You’re going to love it.”

Cara giggled as she ran her hands through his hair. She was going to miss this routine when the babies weren’t in her belly anymore. She wondered if he’d still have these little chats with them then. Once in awhile, if he was so into it he wouldn't notice, she would sneak a video of him and send it to his mom, who she had sworn to secrecy. Heather loved them so much, she promised she wouldn’t say anything or share them with anyone, for fear that if it got back to him, he’d stop, or at least make sure he wasn’t being recorded. 

All the way through the movie, he quietly narrated to the babies. Jamie’s love for Christmas was one of her first favorite things about him. He had taken her on an epic Christmas date early in their relationship — in fact, that was when they had officially become a couple. His childlike enthusiasm was irresistible. 

This year, his parents were spending Christmas with his sister and her family. Heather and Randy had come down to Dallas the week before, but they’d have to wait for the bye week in January to have the whole family together in Victoria because the NHL only had a three-day Christmas break. So they were spending a quiet Christmas Eve alone, and her family would be over on Christmas Day. They had offered to host since they had the most space — not to mention the house was decorated within an inch of its life, thanks to Jamie the Christmas Feind. 

Cara sipped her hot chocolate and watched the movie, Jamie’s quiet voice lulling her almost to sleep, until the scene with the sleigh bell at the North Pole. When the bell rang, one of the babies kicked. And every time the bell rang, the baby kicked harder, until she finally landed one square on Jamie’s mouth, where he had leaned in for a kiss.

“What the …” he jumped back, startled. “Was that … did she just kick me?”

Cara giggled. “Well I don’t think she meant to kick _you_. She’s kicking every time the bell rings. I think you just got in the way.”

“Think she’ll do it again?” he asked excitedly. 

“Probably. I think the hot chocolate has them wound up. Her sister is dancing too.”

Jamie put his head back down on her chest and laid one big hand over her belly. They had a while to wait before the bell rang again, but he didn’t want to miss it. And he was hoping he could feel her sister moving too. But they were quiet. 

“Awww, come on, babies. Show off for me. Please?”

“Maybe they’re bored because you stopped narrating.”

“Oh, you think? I’m sorry, girls. So they just dropped Billy off at his house, and he came running outside to show them that Santa had already been there and left his present. Now the hero boy is getting off the train and going into his — oh my god did you feel that?” He lifted his head and looked at Cara. 

Laughing, she nodded. “Yes, Love, it’s kinda hard to miss when it’s my internal organs they’re bouncing off of.”

“Ok, yeah, I can see that. Does it feel super weird?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “At first it was just little flutters. Like butterflies burping. But the last couple days it’s been a little more. But this is the first time it’s been this obvious. Like that,” she said, moving his hand to where one was squirming. “I think they've been asleep all day with all the activity, but I think they really like your voice.”

“Wow. Hello, sweetheart. Do you like this story?” Just then, the bell rang, and the other baby kicked. Cara moved his hand back to where it was, and every time the bell rang, there was a tiny thud against his hand. “That’s amazing.”

“I guess we’re gonna have to get her a sleigh bell, Cara giggled. 

“Definitely.” He stared at her belly in wonder for a few more moments before he returned to narrating the end of the movie. When it was over, he pulled Cara’s shirt up so he could kiss all over her belly, said a few more sweet nothings to the babies, then pulled her off to bed. 

…

Cara woke up to Jamie’s soft voice somewhere near her belly button. She didn’t open her eyes, though, just listened for a bit. 

“... and when your mom wakes up, we’ll go open our stockings and have breakfast. But right now we’re gonna let her rest because it’s hard work growing two beautiful baby girls. I hope she likes what I got her for Christmas. I know she’ll love what I got for you.”

“What did you get me?” Cara asked as she reached down to run her fingers through Jamie’s impressive bedhead. 

He jumped slightly, then leaned into her hand. “Good morning. Did I wake you?”

“Yes but it’s ok. I need to get up anyway. Now answer the question.”

“Not telling. You’ll see soon enough.” He rolled to face her and rested his head on her chest with a grin. “Merry Christmas, Beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas, Love,” she smiled. 

His eyes sparkled. “Since you’re awake …” 

“Yes,” she giggled. “We can get up and get Christmas started.”

“Yay!” he cheered, kissing her quickly before flying down the hall. 

Chuckling, she climbed out of bed and stepped into the bathroom before she followed him. When she got to the den, he was fishing around under the tree, apparently on a mission for something specific. 

“Aha!” he cried as he lifted a shiny green package with red ribbon. 

“What’s that? I thought we were just doing stockings now and waiting for everyone to get here before we did the rest.”

“We are, we are. But I want you to open just this one before they come. It’s special.”

“Special, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

“Do I open it now or after breakfast?”

“Now? If that’s ok?” 

“Ok,” she smiled. “But then we gotta eat.”

“Ok,” he grinned.

She took the package from him and carefully pulled off the ribbon before she tore off the paper and set the box on the bar to open it. 

“Ooooh it’s pretty! And so _soft_. But I’m not exactly going to be in lingerie shape for a while, Love.”

“First off, you are in perfect lingerie shape. You are beautiful and curvy in new and interesting ways.” To illustrate his point, he ran his hands up from her hips to her breasts and pressed himself against her back where he could lean down and nuzzle her neck, just below her ear. “Second, it’s actually a maternity and nursing gown. It’s just also sexy. Like my hot, pregnant wife.”

“Oh,” she breathed. “Jame. If you start that right now, we’re never gonna get to breakfast.”

“I’ll just have you for breakfast.”

“Jamie please,” she whimpered, “we have people coming over soon.”

He spun her around in his arms and kissed her deeply before looking into her eyes and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Do you believe me that you’re sexy?”

“I don’t know how, but yes, I can tell you think so,” she blushed, looking down.

Jamie lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes again, molten chocolate setting her body on fire. “I want to see you in that. Tonight. And then I will try really hard not to rip it off of you. You are gorgeous, you hear me? If we both weren’t so busy, I would keep you in bed all day every day and make you believe it.”

“You sure know how to ruin a pair of panties, you know that? Jesus Christ,” she swore. Jamie just smirked. “You’re making breakfast. I’m gonna go change.” She kissed him and then ducked out of his arms before she lost what little remained of her self control. Then she snatched up the box with her new nightie and used it to fan herself as she walked away.

Half an hour later, they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, using the ottoman as a table for their gingerbread pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage while they went through their stockings, which they had filled for each other in secret the day before.

Jamie’s was filled with little things for his hobbies like golf balls and fishing lures, a few of his favorite candies, a pair of silly Santa socks, and one small Christmas ornament that had him choked up and then giggling his head off. 

“What’s so funny? I thought it was sweet,” Cara frowned. She’d found a place that would put a sonogram on one side and the babies’ due date on the other. She thought it was perfect. 

It took him a moment to catch his breath. “No, no, I love it.” He leaned in to kiss her sweetly. “It’s perfect, just like them. And you. I’m laughing at what’s in your stocking.”

“What?” She had made it through most of the stocking while he had opened his. There were just a couple things left in the bottom. A jar of belly butter to go with the rest of the pregnancy pampering that she’d already opened — and a Christmas ornament. It wasn’t the same ornament, but she burst into giggles just like he had. It was a snowman couple, one with a pregnant belly with “Babies” and “May 2020” on it. The snowmen had their names on their hats, and under the snowmen it said “We’re Expecting!” 

“It’s adorable! Great minds think alike, huh?”

“Yup.”

She pushed all the goodies out of the way so she could crawl over and hug him. “I love everything, J. Thank you.” 

“Me too, Baby. It’s all perfect,” he agreed with a kiss. 

“And this is just the stockings,” she laughed. 

“I love Christmas.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I hide it well,” he deadpanned. 

Giggling, she stood. “We should clean this up and get ready for the invasion.”

“On it. I’ll take this stuff to our room and get dressed.”

Around 10 am, Cara’s family started to arrive — first Sean and Olivia, then Patrick and Colleen, and finally Molly and Brian with the twins. 

Molly, frazzled, apologized for being late. “So sorry, the boys got a little carried away with their presents this morning,” she glared at them. 

“It’s fine, Sissy, it’s Christmas. Let them have their fun.”

“See, Auntie gets it!” Harlan agreed before running off after his brother. 

“Oh I can’t wait until these two make you late for everything,” Molly said as she patted her sister’s baby bump and bent down to greet its residents. “Hello, precious nieces! Please make your mother’s life a hell! Muah!” she laughed. 

“Very funny. Oh!” Cara grabbed Molly’s hand and pressed it to where one twin was enthusiastically trying to fist bump her aunt. 

“Oh hey, that’s new. When did they start that?”

“Last night, actually. At least that hard. Jamie had them all wound up over Polar Express.”

“Did he?”

“Mhmm. One of them socked him right in the mouth,” she giggled. 

“Oh now that’s not nice,” Molly snickered. 

“I might have had them hopped up on hot chocolate,” Cara shrugged. “But he was narrating for them, and she got all excited about the sleigh bell. It was so cute, Moll.”

“I bet. He’s gonna be a great dad, isn’t he?” she smiled. 

“So, so great. He is so in love. I can barely handle how adorable he’s being. And if you say anything to him about it, I swear to god I will have your children put slugs in your underwear drawer. You know how bashful he gets.”

“I would _never_ ,” Molly feigned shock, hand over heart, a devilish glint in her eye. “No need to resort to threats.”

“Mhmm. Don’t think I won’t do it.”

“Oh I know, you little shit. Quite well. Come on, let’s get in there before Mom lets them open our presents too.”

Once everyone had greeted and hugged one another, they all settled in the den with coffee or cocoa, and Cara and Jamie gave a full report on the state of the pregnancy while the twins distributed the pile of gifts from under and around the tree. 

They took turns opening gifts, starting from youngest to oldest. There was a short debate as to whether Cara and Jamie’s twins counted as the youngest, which was settled when Molly and Brian’s twins decided they wanted Cara to open the babies’ present from them first: two sets of onesies. One set had one that said “Born First” with an arrow pointing up and one that said “Show Off” with an arrow pointing to the side. The other set both said “She did it” with an arrow pointing at the other twin. Laughter filled the room as Cara and Jamie held them up for everyone to see. 

Jamie had wrangled Olivia a couple of game-used sticks from visiting players for her collection. She had gotten the babies matching hot pink onesies that said “My daddy’s tattoos are better than yours,” which made Jamie blush but also laugh, dimples cutting into his cheeks and eyes crinkling. 

Molly had bought Cara a big C-shaped pillow that she said had saved her marriage when she was pregnant. 

“It was way better than the 75 regular pillows she tried to sleep with,” Brian agreed. “There was no room for me! With that thing, I could still snuggle up behind her,” he said and kissed her on the cheek. “Couldn’t get my arms around her the last three months—” he trailed off, dodging Molly’s smack on the back of his head and a couple of thrown wrapping paper balls from the other women in the room. “What? Those two,” he pointed at his sons, “were huge!”

“And whose fault is that?” tiny 110 lb Molly asked with raised eyebrows at her burly husband. 

“All mine,” Brian laughed and shrugged. “Doesn’t change the physics of the situation.”

Giggling, Cara leaned forward to where Jamie was sitting on the floor between her knees and gave him a gift and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her over his shoulder and then turned his attention to unwrapping the box. Inside was a photo of a wall with a large collage of frames and tree branches, making a family tree of photos. 

“Does the wall look familiar?” Cara asked.

Jamie cocked his head to the side and looked closer. “Is that … our dining room?”

“Yep.”

“Did you? Wait.” he stood up and practically ran to the dining room. Everyone followed and stood admiring the photos — one of each little unit of their combined family, all taken at their wedding, surrounding a plaque that said “The Ryan - Benn Family.” Jamie looked at Cara. “When did you do this?”

“I’ve been planning it since July, but I put it up a couple days ago. I knew you wouldn’t be in here before today. When the babies get here, we can replace the one of you and me with one of all four of us.”

He turned to hug her and kiss the top of her head. “I love it.”

“Good. I know how important family is to you. We needed a place where we could have them all together in our house.” 

As everyone shuffled back into the den, Jamie lifted her chin for a tender kiss. “This is the best gift. You are the best wife. And you’re gonna be the best mom.”

Beaming, Cara danced out of his arms toward the den with a singsong “Not done yet!” Jamie just followed her, chuckling.

They continued around the room, everyone taking turns opening their gifts, until it was Cara and Jamie’s turn again. She let him open the gift from Sean as she looked over his shoulder. He laughed as he held up a maternity t-shirt for her that said “Yes It’s Twins.” Molly guffawed and yelled “Perfect!” as Cara shook her head.

“I seem to recall you threatening to gut the next person who asked you that question,” Sean told Molly. “Figured we could get on top of it for her.”

There was also a shirt for Jamie with Rafiki from The Lion King holding up _two_ cubs on Pride Rock. Jamie cackled and told Sean, “Thanks, that’s awesome,” as Olivia high-fived her dad.

Cara’s mom gave her a black dress to wear on New Year’s Eve that had room for her bump but still looked like a cocktail dress rather than a nightgown. And Jamie gave her a delicate necklace with a gorgeous diamond teardrop pendant that would be set off perfectly by the cut of the dress. Between the two of them, she was wiping tears from her cheeks for about the fifth time that day. 

The last two gifts were for the babies. Cara opened the one from Jamie, an iPod loaded with Rockabye Baby! lullaby versions of Taylor Swift, Weezer, Adele, P!nk, the Tragically Hip, Vince Gill, and Fleetwood Mac, with a dock to play it on. 

“Oh my gosh, these are amazing!” Cara gushed. “The boys had the Metallica and Guns N’ Roses ones. I didn’t know they had all these!”

“I got a little of everything, but there’s a ton more,” Jamie smiled. “You should see if there’s any more you want.”

“I love these, but I’ll look later. The babies are going to love them too.” 

“I hope so,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her belly.

“Careful, Jamie,” Molly warned, smirking, “you’re liable to get kicked in the mouth doing that.”

Cara shot her a glare, which she covered with a giggle when Jamie looked up at her accusingly. 

“Did you tell her about that?” he blushed. 

“Oh don’t be mad, Jamie, one of them tried to boot me in the face earlier when I got down to say hi, so she told me about you getting popped last night.”

“I swear one of the boys nearly gave me a black eye once,” Brian chimed in. 

“Oh he did not, you big baby,” Molly laughed. “They weren’t _that_ strong. At least not until they were about a month old.”

“You weren’t the one getting kicked in the face!”

“Oh no, just in my bladder. And ribs. And everywhere else. All night long. Every day for four months. I have no idea, I’m sure.”

“Ok, fair point. Still, that one hurt.”

“I kissed it better.”

“After I picked you up off the floor from laughing at me!”

“I can’t help it if I find your dramatic ass funny,” she giggled. 

“You are so lucky we’re not alone right now.”

“Ooooh, scary.”

“Ok you two, settle down before I get the hose,” Patrick laughed. 

“Yes sir,” they both chuckled. 

The rest of the family’s laughter tapered off as well, and Jamie picked up the last package to open, one from Cara to the babies. 

“Oh man, these are amazing,” he said as he held up one tiny crocheted hockey uniform: skate booties, hockey pant bloomers, and a “helmet” with braided straps and a big crocheted flower on the front. 

“They’ll match their little Stars jerseys,” Cara smiled. 

“Yeah they will,” he smiled back. “Where did you find these?”

“Etsy, of course.”

“They’re perfect.” He put his hands on her belly and leaned in. “Babies, you gonna play hockey with me?”

“Geez!” Cara jumped as both twins rolled at the same time. “I dunno if that’s a yes or a no, but they mean it.”

“It’s a yes. Right, girls?” he giggled. “That’s right,” he grinned, dimples cutting into his cheeks, as he felt little shoves on both his hands. 

“Well that’s adorable,” Liv sighed. 

Jamie blushed but didn’t back away. “They like it when I talk to them,” he smiled. Cara glanced at Molly with raised eyebrows before looking down at Jamie with the biggest heart eyes. 

“He’s right,” she said without taking her eyes off him. “They get all bouncy in there when they hear his voice. Liv, c’mere.”

Olivia crossed the room and sat next to Cara, who took her hand and pushed one of Jamie’s out of the way. “Show her, Love.”

“Babies, say hi to your cousin Liv,” he murmured, his face inches from Cara’s belly. 

Sure enough, the babies did another somersault, right against Olivia’s hand. Her eyes flew open wide as she looked from Cara to Jamie and back again. “Holy crap!” she squeaked. “Does it hurt?”

“Not yet,” Cara shook her head. “I’m sure it will when they get bigger.”

Molly nodded. “Oh yes. Yes it will. Enjoy this cute, weird part while it lasts. And while you can still breathe.”

“Super looking forward to all that fun,” Cara laughed. “Right now, though, I can still fit food in this belly. Can we eat now please?”

“Did someone say eat?” At the mention of food, Keegan materialized from wherever he and Harlan had disappeared to. 

“Yes, you bottomless pit, I did. But you better not get between these babies and a meal or it’ll be your last,” Cara jokingly threatened as Jamie pulled her up off the couch into a hug. 

“C’mon, let’s get you fed before we lose a nephew.”

Chuckling, everyone filed into the kitchen and started pulling serving dishes out of wherever they were being kept warm or cold. Cara and Jamie had made the turkey, and the rest of the family had brought sides and desserts, so now they put on the finishing touches and carried everything into the dining room before sitting down to eat. 

After the meal and dessert, and after cleaning up and portioning out leftovers for everyone to take home later, they gathered in the den to visit and play cards. Around 3:00, Colleen and Patrick headed home, as they had the longest drive, and by 4:30, Cara and Jamie had their house to themselves again. 

Cara disappeared into their closet and emerged a moment later with a small package wrapped in metallic red paper, which she handed to Jamie with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“What’s this? Forgot one?”

“Nope. Didn’t forget. It’s um … for your eyes only.”

Eyebrows raised, he started to unwrap it. “Oh? Like mine from this morning?”

“You could say that.”

“Why didn’t you give it to me then?”

“Because we had people coming over and I’m not a big tease like you.”

“Ohhh. So now that they’re gone, we can pick up where we left off?” He stopped opening the present and wrapped his arms around her, eyes intense but a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Cara shrugged. “If you want. If you like what’s in the box.”

“Ok now I gotta know.” Leaving his arms around her, he kissed her while he finished unwrapping behind her back. When he was done, he pulled it up over her shoulder so he could see. His eyebrows shot up and he glanced from it to her and back. “Sexy Truth or Dare?”

“Mhmm. Just for you and me to play.”

“I dunno. Truth or Dare is …”

“I know. But if you get one you really don’t want to do, you can pass. It’s just me, Love. If you’re uncomfortable, that’s ok, we don’t have to. It just sounded fun.”

“You know I love sexy times with you,” he murmured into a kiss to her ear that made her moan. “How ‘sexy’ is this game, anyway?”

“Why don’t we open it and find out?”

Jamie sighed. “Ok. You won’t be mad if I chicken out?”

“Of course not. We don’t need a game. We can just get naked and be ourselves,” she giggled. 

Laughing, Jamie shrugged. “Ok, c’mon. Let’s see what’s in here.” 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her off to the bedroom, his dick already interested even if his brain wasn't so sure. 

“Just so you know,” she giggled, “there was a ‘kinky’ version too. I didn’t get that one.”

“Oh god. I can only imagine.”

“I’m going to, um, change into something more comfortable.”

“Mmm, can I help?”

“Save it for the game,” she winked. “Why don’t you do the same, though? Race ya.”

“You’re on. Go!” he laughed as he stripped out of his Christmas sweater and jeans. He dove into the dresser at the same time that she pulled out her new nightie from the box on the chair, but she only had the one piece to throw on, so she was faster. 

“Ha! What do I win?” she giggled. 

“My undying love?”

“Already got that. How about a kiss?”

“Done,” he said, and he pulled her close for a deep, lingering kiss that made her toes curl. 

“For that, I’ll even go first. Damn,” she said dreamily. 

Climbing onto the bed, she sat cross-legged and opened the game, which was a series of what were basically colored popsicle sticks with a “dare” directive on the red side and a “truth” question on the black side. 

“Ok Jame, pick me a good one,” she smiled as she held the container out to him. 

Pulling one stick out, he asked, “Truth or dare?”

“We’ll start easy. Truth.”

“Who is the most inappropriate person you’ve had a sexual fantasy about?”

“Ooooooh. Hmm. Like, actual conscious fantasy? Probably my high school biology teacher. He was also a soccer coach and he was ripped. I was not the only one either. So many girls asking for help dissecting frogs,” she giggled. “God, we should’ve been ashamed, but we weren’t. He was too hot.”

Jamie just shook his head and laughed as he held the canister toward her. “Ok, hit me.”

“Truth or dare, my love?”

“Truth. I think.”

“What is the largest age gap you’ve had between you and someone you’ve had sex with?”

“Oh. Huh. Um …” he scratched his head and blushed a pale pink just on his cheeks. “Like … 14 years? I think she was 38.”

Cara arched an eyebrow. “She teach you anything? Should I send a thank you note?”

“Maybe,” he grinned. “Ok your turn, Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she said with her eyebrow still raised. 

Jamie cackled as he read the stick. “Let me lick your lips and you have to resist kissing or touching me the whole time.”

Cara squeaked.

“Hey this is your game. You wanna pass?”

“No,” she pouted. “I can do it. I have self control. Do your worst!”

Jamie giggled as he leaned over and lightly ran his tongue across her lips. She whimpered but held still, so he did it again with more force. Somehow, eyes squeezed shut and hands in fists at her sides, she managed to resist. 

“Ok, you win,” he pouted. 

“Awww, Love, you know that was so friggin’ hard.” She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “Ok your turn.”

He smiled at her. “Truth.”

“Not ready for a dare yet? Ok. Have you ever taken someone’s virginity?”

Blushing all the way to his ears, he nodded. “Once. That I know of.”

“Were you gentle?”

“Is that part of the truth question?”

“No, just me being nosy.”

“I tried to be. But I was a big clumsy teenager.”

“I wish I’d known you then. You were so cute,” she smiled, poking at his bashful dimples. 

“Shut up. Your turn.”

“Truth”

“Chicken.”

“That last one was hard! I need a break.”

“Ok. Oh yeah here’s your break,” he snickered. “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done while masturbating?”

“Oh shit.” It was her turn to blush furiously. “Um. Ok I gotta think. Gimme a sec.” 

“What? Nothing _come_ to mind?” he giggled. 

She tried to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t help laughing. “Shut up, I’m trying to think here.”

“Do you do that much kinky shit when I’m gone? Or are you going back further than that?” 

“No! Look, desperate times, man. You’re gone a lot and you’re on my tv looking all sexy and sweaty and … sometimes I really really miss you, ok?”

“But weird?”

“No, I don’t think anything I’ve ever done is really all that _weird_ , per se. I guess maybe … ok don’t judge. Sometimes I’ll watch one of your sweaty rinkside interviews and get myself off in the middle of the den with some ice cubes and a fantasy about you fucking me into the boards at the rink.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. I’m saving that visual for later,” Jamie almost moaned, adjusting himself in his shorts. “Ok ok truth.”

“What’s the least sexual thing I’ve done that has gotten you aroused?” Cara smirked. 

“Oh, shit, like, everything? Existing?”

“Well that’s flattering. But no, c’mon, there’s gotta be something that is like the opposite of sexy that did it for you anyway. Like seriously, I’ve gotten turned on watching you pick up dog shit in the back yard. What? You bent over. I saw that ass. It’s a thing, ok?”

Jamie thought for a minute, head cocked to the side, before shrugging. “Ok there was that one time at the barn after you and Finn had gotten into the mud when we were riding, so you were washing him. You were covered in mud and dust and probably horse shit, but you were in a soaking wet v-neck shirt and riding pants, leaning down to wash his legs, and … just ... in my head, I peeled those pants off and fucked you right there. And the jeans I was wearing were _not_ comfortable after that.”

“Oh my god I remember that. Is that why you ran off to the bathroom? Did you rub one out _at the barn_?”

He turned beet red and nodded. “Ok your turn, dammit.”

“Truth,” she giggled. 

“What non-sexual part of your body turns you on the most when I touch it?”

“Easy. My feet.”

“Really?”

“Yup. You dig your thumbs into the arches of my feet long enough and I might not need you to touch anything else.”

“Really. You’re serious. I can get you off just by rubbing your feet.” Jamie looked doubtful. 

“Probably. I mean, I’ve never actually had anyone try it. But yeah, it’s definitely my number one erogenous zone.”

“Oh we will be conducting that experiment. Mhmm. Next question please.”

“Oooh. Have you ever had sex with more than one person at a time?”

“No,” he giggled. 

“Then why are you laughing?”

“Well, I’ve never actually _done_ it. But I’ve had it offered. More than once, actually.”

“Oh I bet. Never?”

“No!”

“Thought about it?” 

“Not gonna lie. Yes, I thought about it. Really hard.”

“Regrets?”

“No, not really. I mean, obviously there's some curiosity. And it would probably be fun? But I had … concerns. About the girls who were offering.”

“Oh, I see. And now? What if I offered? With someone you trusted?” she smirked. 

“Nah. I don’t think I could, now. It would just be … weird? It’d feel like cheating. Even if you were there. No. Would you? Want to, I mean?”

“No. I don’t share,” she smiled. “Truth again.”

Jamie snorted. “This one’s too easy. Have you ever called someone ‘Daddy’?”

“Oh hell no. You’re right. Too easy. Your turn. Still truth? Or you ready for a dare?” He shook his head no. “Would you rather have sex in a public park or a parked car?”

“Easy. Car.”

“Been there, done that?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah me too. Ok, last truth for me. I’m getting brave after this one.”

“What’s the least amount of time that’s passed between you having sex with two different people?”

“Oh. Um. Like, a while. Ok, well there was one time it was only a few days. But that was a one-time deal and I was in a really bad place and really fucking wasted.”

“I kind of wish I could say that. But uh, horny teenager. And then just bad judgment.”

“Hey, I bet there were a lot more girls throwing themselves at you than there were guys for me.”

“I guess. I’m not … ashamed, exactly? And I don’t think anyone expected more or got hurt or anything. It just, I dunno, seems … dumb? That’s not really it either. Like, just … shitty, somehow.”

She reached out to brush his cheek. “Hey, if any of that experience helped you become the man you are now, I’m grateful.” 

He smiled at her and kissed her palm before grabbing another stick. “You said dare this time. Here goes. Put a blindfold on, stick your tongue out, and try to guess what I touch it with.”

“Ooh. Ok. Be right back.” She darted off to the closet and returned with a scarf, which she tied around her eyes. “Ok, go. But don’t be gross!” she laughed before sticking out her tongue. Jamie giggled and leaned in, touching just the tip of her tongue with the tip of his. “Mmmm, I think I know but I need more data.” He barked out a laugh and leaned in again, this time swirling his tongue around hers. She grabbed the back of his neck then and pulled him into a kiss, tongues rolling over each other and along their lips and teeth. He pulled the scarf off her eyes and pulled back just enough to look at her, grinning at the dreamy smile on her face. 

“Cheater,” he protested halfheartedly. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” she countered. “I needed a kiss.”

“Good. I did too.”

“Your turn,” she said, still inches from his face.

“Dare,” he murmured. 

“Oh, feeling froggy now, are we?” She pulled out a stick and smiled. “Whisper in my ear something sexy about me you’ve fantasized about while you’ve made yourself come.”

“Fuck, so many things.” He leaned in again, his lips almost touching her ear. “You in that green lace nightie with your ankles on my shoulders,” he whispered, “and my dick buried in you while you swear in foreign languages.”

“ _Putain_ ,” she hissed, and he had to adjust his shorts again. “Dare.”

Jamie sat back and smiled. “Try to undress me with one hand.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” she smirked. Starting with his t-shirt, she pulled the back of it up and over his shoulders, then his head, then down his arms. “That was the easy part,” she said. 

Pulling him up to his knees, she ran her hand inside the waistband of his shorts and inched them down his hips until they were far enough that she could reach between his legs and push them down with her hand on the backside of the waistband and her forearm on the front. Jamie took a deep breath and resisted the urge to put his hands on her head and push her face into his crotch. 

She repeated the same motions with his boxers, but when she dipped into his waistband, she took the time to caress his skin, lingering on his ass before reaching around and gently pulling his half-hard cock out of the way of the elastic, which made him moan. The boxer briefs were snug, so they took longer than his loose athletic shorts, and he had to cross his arms to keep from interfering. When she reached between his legs this time, she deliberately grazed all the skin along the way, teasing him, and he lolled his head back and groaned.

Once she had both shorts and boxers down to his knees, she pushed him back onto his ass and pulled his legs out straight so she could drag them the rest of the way off. When she had them thrown on the floor, she raised her arms in triumph. “Yes! Ha!”

Jamie narrowed his eyes at her. “That. Was. Not. Nice.”

“What?” she batted her eyes innocently. “I was just following directions.”

“Uh-huh.” He crawled over to her and pulled her flush against him, hands on her ass and mouth on her neck. 

“Mmm it’s your turn, J,” she hummed in his ear. 

“Dare,” he growled into her skin. “And I hope you get a taste of your own medicine.”

She sat back and picked out another stick to read. “Oh this is _bullshit_ ,” she whined. 

“What is it?”

“Kiss and lick my lips and try to get me to lose control and kiss you.” Cara glared at him. 

Jamie cackled. “ _Perfect_.”

“I am _not_ kissing you,” she pouted. 

“Sure,” he laughed. “Keep telling yourself that.” Settling his knees on either side of hers, he leaned in and traced her lips with his tongue before pressing his lips against them. Softly, gently, he kissed her, then lightly flicked his tongue and pulled at her lips with his teeth. Cara whimpered but didn’t move, and he chuckled under his breath and kept at it, kissing and prying at her mouth with his tongue. 

After a solid minute, her lips relaxed ever so slightly, and he took the opportunity to suck her bottom lip between his, tugging until she opened her mouth just a bit, enough to run his tongue between her lips and along her teeth, and then she was lost, whimpering as she gave in and kissed him back, delving her tongue into his mouth and pulling his plush bottom lip between hers. 

They kissed like that for a long moment before he sat back, a smug smirk on his face.

“Shut up, jerk,” she grinned ruefully. “It’s not fair, that mouth.”

Jamie just shrugged. “Dare?”

“Fuck it. What have I got to lose. Yes.”

“Blindfold me and kiss your favorite part of my body for 60 seconds.”

“Oh no, anything but that!” she feigned horror with a hand over her chest. A few seconds later, the scarf was around Jamie’s eyes and he was flat on his stomach, her lips and teeth on his ass, leaving little marks all over the pale skin as he groaned and tried not to squirm. 

When time was up, he rolled onto his side and looked at her with nearly black eyes. “Dare,” he almost growled. 

“Oh fuck. Well, this’ll be game over. Make me come without using your hands or your mouth.”

Jamie thought for a moment. “Without _touching you_ with my hands or mouth, or can I also not, like, speak or use my hands to, uh, move things?”

“Hmmm,” Cara contemplated with a devilish glint in her eye. “No, that’s just mean and unfair.” She let her eyes roam over his naked body, watched him idly stroke himself while he waited for her answer. Her mouth watered. “To both of us.”

That was all the permission he needed. He pulled her down beside him and ghosted his breath over her cleavage as he reached down to slowly pull off her panties. A moment later, he had one of her legs in between his and the other thrown over his hip, and he was teasing all over her folds with the tip of his cock. It wasn’t as precise as his fingers would have been, but he was hard and warm and wet, and he certainly knew where to touch to drive her wild. He took his time, all the while watching her with those intense eyes, his free hand tangled in her hair at the base of her skull, until he had her whimpering and clawing at his arms and chest. Upping the ante, he ran the head of his cock up between her lips to her clit and stayed there, rubbing up and down rhythmically, and her whimpers turned to soft, breathy moans. 

Focused on the challenge at hand, he tuned out everything but her, including the throbbing near-ache of how hard he was, and he was rewarded when her moans expanded to include swearing and his name. “Fuck, Jamie. God, don’t stop. I’m so close. Ohhh, fuck. Jamie, please. Fuck, right there. Oh god. Fuck fuck fuck fuck …” As she came, he dipped lower to plunge into her with a groan and began pistoning in and out, the angle and her oversensitive body slamming her orgasm into overdrive and making her buck into him and cry out. Jamie, already about to burst before he was even inside her, lasted about 15 seconds before he came barreling over the cliff after her with a hand on her hip holding her tight against him.

They lay panting, his cheek pressed to her forehead, for several minutes before either of them could form a coherent thought. It was Cara who found her words first.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” she laughed. “I had no doubt you could do it, but that exceeded expectations. My god.”

Jamie chuckled. “I’m glad you think so because I might be broken.” 

“Did you actually hurt yourself?”

“Nah … well, I don’t think so, anyway. But that was borderline torture.”

“I was not expecting that game to go quite that way.”

“Yeah, I had no idea.”

“I mean, it was fun. Mostly. But if we play again, I think we should just do a few of them, not half the set.”

“Definitely.” Gingerly, he withdrew and rolled onto his back. “Ow.”

“Do I need to kiss it better?” 

“No,” Jamie chuckled. “No, maybe tomorrow.”

“How about those lips? Can I kiss them?”

Pulling her up onto his chest, he nodded. “All night long, please.”

A lazy, comfortable makeout session ensued, lacking heat but full of affection. When their lips were tired, they curled up together and had a little nap before cleaning up and venturing into the kitchen for a light dinner. A quiet evening of Christmas specials and cuddles followed, with Jamie’s head in its customary place on her lap, sharing his holiday joy with his daughters. 

“Merry Christmas, babies. Next year is going to be so fun with you two out here to play with and spoil and watch The Grinch with.” He sang the Grinch song to them, which made Cara giggle and join in and the babies squirm and kick along. Jamie was pretty sure he couldn’t be any happier than he was in that moment, his favorite time of year with his favorite girls.

Beaming, he kissed her belly and looked up at her with crinkled eyes. “I love you, Beautiful. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Love. Thank you for everything. For them, for my beautiful gifts, for playing that crazy game with me. But most of all for being you. I couldn’t imagine a better person to spend the rest of my Christmases with.”

“Good, because I plan to spend the rest of my Christmases spoiling the crap out of you and our seven kids.”

“ _Four_.”

“Are you sure?” he giggled.

“Yes. Quite. Unless we adopt or you figure out how to be pregnant yourself.”

“Ok fine, _four_. Unless we adopt.”

Cara laughed and pulled him up for a sweet kiss. “How about we start with these two and see where we end up?”

“Sounds good,” Jamie smiled. He curled back into his spot on her lap and finished narrating The Grinch to the babies. Four really was fine. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Some of the gifts](https://photos.app.goo.gl/12ZSUDgu1shq9BT76)


	7. Last Chance to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry. It’s their first flight. I’m nervous.”

1/27 - 22 weeks

“You comfortable?”

“Yep.”

“Seat belt ok? It’s not pushing on the babies, is it?”

“Nope, it’s under them.”

“Need a blanket? A pillow?”

Cara squeezed his hand. “Jamie, I’m fine. Relax.”

He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s their first flight. I’m nervous.”

“Everybody’s good over here, Papa Bear,” she smiled as she set his hand on her belly.

He actually did relax a little then, feeling his girls squirm around with their mom stretched out and calm, and he took a deep breath as he sank back into his seat. Cara folded her hands over his and closed her eyes, hoping that would encourage him to close his too.

The next thing she knew, Jamie was nudging her awake and telling her it was time to put her seat back up for landing.

“Already?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “You slept the whole flight.”

“Well hell, maybe we should’ve taken the longer flight,” she laughed. They had scheduled an extra stop because she was worried about sitting for five hours at a time, but she felt like she had blinked and missed this first flight altogether.

“Nah, it’ll be better to get up and walk around. I'm already tired of sitting, and I’m not the one who’s pregnant,” he winked.

As soon as she stood when they arrived at the gate, she very much agreed. She had slept well, but her hips were stiff and achy.

They had a fairly short layover before the second leg to Vancouver, long enough for a bathroom break and leisurely stroll to their next gate before it was time to board. Jamie didn’t hover this time, just got comfortable and settled his hand back on her belly, then closed his eyes and drifted off for his own little nap. Cara took the opportunity to scroll through Instagram, catch up on email, Snapchat a couple of friends, and read a chapter of her book.

After a longer layover and trip through customs in Van followed by a 30-minute hop on a tiny plane, they were touching down in Victoria. Randy picked them up, and Heather had food waiting for them at the house when they arrived.

“Hi, Mama,” Jamie said as he wrapped her up in a hug.

“Hi, Sweetheart. Flight ok?”

“Yeah, they were all fine. Little windy between Van and here, as usual.”

“And how did my grandbabies behave?” she smiled as she hugged Cara.

“They were good. I slept all the way from Dallas to Denver,” Cara laughed. “I’ve gotten used to their squirming now.”

As if on cue, the twins shifted their positions, and Cara grabbed Heather’s hand to let her feel.

“Geez, they are busy in there, aren’t they?”

“All the time. Bouncing off each other like ping pong balls. I hope they’re not already fighting,” Cara giggled.

Cara and Jamie put their bags in the guest room and cleaned up a bit, then they all sat down to eat and catch up on all the latest family news. After dinner, they visited with Heather and Randy for a while before turning in for the night, exhausted from the day of travel.

 

The first half of the week was filled with relaxing and spending time together. Monday, Jordie and Jess arrived, and Tuesday, Jenny and her little clan came over for a big family dinner. Wednesday was spent hanging out with some of Jamie’s old friends.

 

Thursday, Jamie and Cara dropped Jordie and Jess off at the airport and then drove up to Tofino for their last romantic getaway before the babies’ arrival. In winter, the Wickaninnish was a beautiful spot to watch storms as the Pacific Ocean crashed onto the rocks and beach where they were married just six months before. The inn even provided rain gear, so Jamie and Cara decided to go for a walk and see the temperate rainforest in all its glory.

“You warm enough, Babe?” Jamie asked as they headed down the trail.

Cara patted her belly and laughed. “Yeah, got my little internal furnace running overtime today.”

Chuckling, he took her hand, and they walked along in comfortable silence.

They had made it to the beach and were meandering back toward the inn when a huge wave crashed onto the rocks, and Cara was so busy watching it in awe that she stumbled over a piece of driftwood and lost her balance. Jamie still had hold of her hand and tried to keep her from falling, but her momentum pulled him forward, and the best he could do was break her fall by landing on his butt in the sand and catching her.

“You ok?” they asked in unison.

Giggling, Cara nodded. “Nice catch.”

“I think I’m broken,” he groaned.

“Oh no, what hurts?”

“Everything. You’re heavy,” he smirked.

Cara smacked him on the chest. “I thought you were hurt, you asshole!”

“Babe, you weigh _maybe_ 150 lbs. I’m used to 200 lb. hockey players plus equipment falling on me. I think I can take it.”

“Yes, and you have pads and still get hurt sometimes so hush. It’s a legitimate concern.”

“Ok, ok, you’re right. But I’m fine. Are you sure you’re ok? Babies ok?”

“Yeah, we’re ok. You’re pretty soft,” she smirked back at him.

“Oh that is it,” he grinned, and he dumped her onto the wet sand just as a wave rolled in. She shrieked and splashed him with the freezing water. “Hey, I’m already soaked!” he protested, laughing.

“Cold! Cold cold cold! Jerk!” she yelled as she stood and brushed off as much sand as she could reach. But she was laughing too, and Jamie pulled her into a soggy hug when he stood up, eyes crinkled with mirth and dimples cutting into his cheeks.

“We should go dry off and warm up.”

“Yeah.”

But instead of pulling away and running toward the warmth of the inn, they stood wrapped in each other’s cold, wet arms and grinned into a kiss. A long moment later, they broke apart when he felt her shiver.

“C’mon, I can’t have you three freezing to death out here.”

They walked quickly the short distance to the inn and stripped off their rain gear at the door. After explaining their little incident to the hotel staff, they were given towels to dry off with and bathrobes to change into, and their clothes were carried off to the laundry while they hurried up to their room for a nice warm bath in the double soaker tub.

“I wish we could have the water hotter,” Cara lamented.

“No cooking my babies.”

“Yeah I guess that would be bad.”

“We can go sit in front of the fire instead, if you want.”

“No, the water feels good,” she sighed. “It takes the weight off my hips and back.”

Picking up her left foot, he rubbed long strokes from her heel to her toes with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and sank further into the water with a long moan.

“Mmm, that feels amazing.”

Curious, he experimented with different spots on her foot and was rewarded with another moan as she lolled her head back in ecstasy when he dug into her arch with both thumbs.

“Does it feel that good?” he giggled. “You’re making sex noises.”

“I told you,” she almost panted, “foot massages are better than sex.”

“Better?”

She opened her eyes and drank in his naked body. “Ok not better. Really close though.”

“Are you ... turned on right now?” His eyes showed amusement, but his voice was husky.

She looked him dead in the eyes and said simply, “Yes.”

“Oh.” His jaw dropped a little and his thumbs stopped moving as he lost concentration.

“Don’t stop,” she whined.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized. “I got distracted.” He watched her as he resumed rubbing her foot and swallowed hard when she moaned again, eyes closed as her hand stroked his leg. Setting her left foot down in his lap, he picked up her right and worked on it for a while, and every sound she made turned him on more.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Ok, that’s it, out of the tub. You’re killing me with the noises.”

Cara giggled. “But Jaaamieeee,” she mock-whined. “It feels so gooood.”

“I can make you feel even better out there, I promise.”

“Oh. Well when you put it that way …”

Jamie climbed out of the tub first and then helped her out before kissing her and wrapping a towel around her. Once they had dried off, he pulled her over to the bed, gently pushed her onto the pile of pillows against the headboard, and then hovered over her, kissing his way from her lips down to her belly button.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses, “so much. You’re beautiful. And sexy. And talented.  And growing two little humans inside you. And still doing all the things you did before. You’re so strong. You’re amazing.”

“You’re making me cry.”

Looking up at her over her baby bump, he smiled softly. “Can’t help it. You need to know.”

“I thought we were going to pick up where we left off in the tub.”

“Oh we are. Let me finish, yeah?”

“Ok but right now I just wanna hug you.”

“Later,” he chuckled. “Where was I? Oh right, amazing. Incredible, even.” One perfect eyebrow arched up as he smirked at her. “And I wanna see how many times and how many different ways I can make you come tonight.”

“Oh. That’s …” Cara licked her lips. “Oh.”

 

As it turned out, six. Six times and four different ways. Now he was spooned up behind her, one hand resting on the underside of her belly, not far from where it had just finished her off. Again. He nuzzled the back of her neck, now that he had caught his breath, and curled more tightly around her in a full-body hug.

“Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?” Cara asked dreamily.

“You might’ve mentioned something,” Jamie murmured into her skin. “But you could refresh my memory.”

“Not to give you a big head …”

“Took care of that already.”

“Jamie!”

Giggling, he kissed up to her ear. “Go on.”

“Fuck. Can you … I can’t … was I saying something?”

“Something, yes,” he nibbled into her earlobe.

Cara whimpered. “You’re the worst, Jamie Benn.”

“That’s not what you said five minutes ago,” he giggled into her shoulder. “Or thirty. Or an hour.”

“The. _Worst_.”

His hand skimmed up her body to her face and turned it toward him, and he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

“The worst, eh?”

“Mhmm. Can’t stand you,” she sighed. “Hate your guts, even.”

“That’s a shame,” he grinned. “Cause I’m kind of in love with you.”

“Eww. Creep,” she smiled as his lips touched hers again, and she rolled over to face him. Her hand went to his cheek, and she traced the line of his jaw and around to the nape of his neck before leaning in for a deeper kiss.

“You’re still the worst,” she giggled, “but I think I might actually be in love with you too.”

“Might?”

“Mmm. Maybe just your lips.”

Jamie laughed and kissed her again, one hand on her breast.

“Ok maybe also your hands.”

Still kissing her, he moved his other hand lower. “Wanna go again?”

“Oh god. See? Trying to kill me. The worst. Jamie, if we go again, these babies are going to be very very premature.”

“Well we can’t have that. Can I still just …” he ran his hand lightly over her hip, “touch you? Like this?”

“Yes, please,” she sighed.

“I love your skin. So soft,” he said as he kissed her neck, then her collarbone.

“Jamie,” she whined, “Love, please. Lips up here. I can’t … I’m already gonna be so sore, but I can’t resist those lips. Please don’t get me going again. Just … touch.”

“Ok, Baby, I’m sorry.” He brought his lips back up to hers. “It’s just hard not to. You’re so beautiful, especially when you’re all wound up for me.”

“I know. I feel the same way about you. I just … I can’t go ten rounds right now. It’s too much.”

“Yeah, ok. I get it.” Another soft kiss on the lips turned into a longer one, then a deeper one, and they ended up kissing and lazily trailing their hands over each other’s bodies for a while.

Eventually, the twins woke up and started tapdancing on her bladder, which broke up the party a bit, and Cara and Jamie grabbed a quick shower before they snuggled back up in bed to watch the ocean.

Nestled into his chest, baby belly resting on his hip, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing sound of his heartbeat and feeling of his hands, one softly rubbing her back and one resting on his babies, as she drifted off to sleep.

Jamie stayed awake for a while, watching the waves crash against the rocks outside while his daughters pushed and squirmed against his hand. Occasionally, he looked down at Cara and watched her sleep or kissed the top of her head, but mostly he just listened to her soft breathing, content to be in a place he loved with his little growing family in his arms. Eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off with her.

When she stirred a couple hours later, Jamie was still fast asleep, but as she rolled over onto her side to relieve the pressure on her hip, he instinctively curled around her, one hand on her belly and the other on her breast. She snuggled back into him, chuckling, and rested her opposite hands on top of his, completing the hug.

She was enjoying the warmth of his big body and the view out the windows when she felt him take a deep breath and stretch before nuzzling into her neck and placing a soft kiss there.

“Mmm, hi,” she smiled.

“Hi,” he returned in a sleepy murmur.

“Good nap?”

“Mhmm. You?”

“Mhmm. I suppose we should get up eventually and give some thought to dinner. Or something.”

“Mmm, nope. Staying right here forever.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, you know neither one of us is gonna last more than another hour in this bed.”

“What time is it?”

“Five. Look, sun’s going down.”

“K. Let’s watch it. Cuddle some more. Then we can get dressed and go down to the restaurant.”

“Sounds perfect.”

They snuggled through the sunset and kissed for a while after before Jamie’s stomach growling prompted them to get moving. After a delicious, romantic dinner, they curled up in front of the fire to watch a movie, which they only ended up seeing about half of because the babies started squirming, which led to a giggle-filled conversation about them and their future siblings, which led to making out and a forgotten movie.

 

Early Friday morning, Jamie headed to the hotel gym for a quick workout, letting Cara sleep in. On his way back up to the room, he stopped by the cafe and picked up some breakfast for the two of them, which he left on the desk while he showered, emerging in a bathrobe a few minutes later and waking her up with a kiss.

“Good morning, Beautiful.”

Blinking sleepily, she smiled up at him. “Morning. You smell good.”

“I brought food.”

“That smells good too,” she giggled as she brushed a wet lock of hair out of his eyes. “But you smell edible yourself.”

“Went down to the gym so needed to clean up before breakfast.”

“Last day here. Can we eat in bed?”

“Absolutely.”

Jamie pulled out their breakfast containers and brought them over to the bed, along with their coffees, and lay down next to her, propped up on one elbow.

“You want fruit or scone first?” he asked.

“Fruit please.”

Rather than hand her the container, he picked up a slice of banana and fed it to her with a grin. She smiled back at him and reached over to feed him a bite of kiwi. And so they fed one another their entire breakfast, making a thorough mess of it but enjoying every second.

After breakfast, they opted for a warm bath overlooking the ocean, this one snuggled up together quietly, not leading to anything but a few soft kisses. And then it was time to check out and head back to his parents’ house for one more day before they had to fly home to Dallas.

 

Back in Victoria, they had lunch with Heather and Randy and then lay down for a nap. As had become their habit, Jamie curled up next to her belly and talked to the babies while Cara combed her fingers through his hair. Normally, his voice lulled her right to sleep, but something about being in his childhood home and her soothing strokes on his head had him drifting off first. Cara carefully reached over to her phone and texted his mom to come see the cuteness, and a moment later, Heather crept quietly into the room, smiling conspiratorially. Immediately, one hand went over her mouth and one over her heart, and she couldn’t resist coming over to place a kiss on his temple before squeezing Cara’s hand and leaving them to sleep.

After their nap, they spent some quality time with his parents, playing cards, cooking together, looking at Jamie’s baby pictures, Cara soaking up stories and advice like a sponge, Jamie blushing furiously before asking his dad if he needed any help around the house. Cara made notes of family names and history in her phone, since she was sure baby brain would make her forget details.

 

Saturday, they had time for a nice breakfast before heading to the airport. Heather hugged Cara and then Jamie, somehow making him seem like a little boy even though he towered over her.

“Do you two have everything? Passports? Coats? Snacks?”

“Yes, Mum. We’re good, really.”

Cara swatted his arm and gave him a withering look, followed by a grateful smile for Heather. “Thank you for everything.”

“Oh you’re so welcome, Sweetheart. Thank you for making the trip. You call me if you need anything at all, ok?”

“I will.”

“Ok, get going. Don’t miss your flight.”

“Love you, Mama,” Jamie said as he hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

“Love you too, Baby. Be good.”

“I will,” he smiled.

As Randy drove them to the airport, he and Jamie talked baseball and the upcoming season, and Cara mostly listened, enjoying their father-son dynamic, only chiming in when they talked about the Rangers and Astros.

When Randy dropped them off, he gave both of them big hugs, and Cara thought she heard his voice crack the tiniest bit when he said goodbye to his granddaughters. It was a side to Jamie’s ordinarily reserved dad that she hadn’t seen much of, and it melted her heart. He’d shown his sense of humor some, but this glimpse of tenderheartedness was a rare gift.

Once they were on the plane and settled, Cara reached over and planted a kiss on Jamie’s cheek.

Dimples cut into his cheeks as he looked over at her. “What was that for?”

“For this trip. For always bringing me back to this beautiful place. For making me part of your family. For being you.”

“Oh,” he blushed. “Thank you for loving it as much as I do. For loving me.”

“Easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

“We’re gross,” he giggled.

“The worst,” she smiled.

“Love you.”

“We love you too,” she said, pulling his hand to her belly, where the twins were jockeying for position.

Jamie grinned and leaned in for a kiss. They kept it soft and sweet, not enough to cause a scene, but still full of feeling. He couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than on this cramped puddle jumper with his whole world sitting next to him.


	8. You Are So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day starts a little rocky but ends up a win.

2/14 - 26 weeks

Jamie heard Cara stomp into the house, cursing. He winced a little when he heard her throw her boots against the wall, but he knew if she was that pissed off, she was probably ok, at least physically. So he waited for her to come into the bedroom, then stood in her path and quietly wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, she relaxed into him, her arms around his waist, and took a deep breath.

“Ok?” he asked softly.

“Better now,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Good. Why don’t you take a nice long bath before dinner?”

“Jamie, I really don’t want to go out,” she began.

“I know. I canceled our reservations. We’re eating here.”

Tilting her head back, she squinted up at him.

“I could tell from your text,” he chuckled. “I’m not that stupid.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I don’t want to ruin your Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re not ruining anything.” He cupped her cheek in his hand and tenderly kissed her lips while bringing his other hand to her growing belly. “I’m still having a nice dinner with my girls.”

“You’re too sweet to me,” she sighed, then frowned. “And your daughters are in trouble.”

“Uh oh. What did the little maniacs do now?”

“Aside from nearly making me wet my pants?” Jamie bit back a smile. “Don’t you dare laugh. The little shits are so big now that I can’t fucking ride anymore. My balance is shot.”

Jamie’s face went a little pale and his brow creased. “You didn’t fall, did you?”

“No, no. I’m being really careful, I promise. But when I was on Shiloh this afternoon, I just didn’t feel stable at all. Partly because these two,” she poked the side of her belly, “wanted to be all over here on one side. And doing gymnastics.”

“I’m sorry, Baby.” He kissed her forehead. “I know you were hoping to go longer before you had to give it up.”

“Yeah well you’ll just have to make it up to me since it’s your fault.”

“My fault eh?”

“Yup. Your spawn, your fault,” she smirked.

“Pretty sure they’re your spawn too. And girls like you. So they must be shits like you too.”

“Rude!”

Dodging a smack, he giggled as he pinned her arms down and held her close. “I love you, ya shit.”

“Uh huh. I feel real loved.” Cara stuck her tongue out, but Jamie took the opportunity to bite at it and kiss her, deeper this time, and she melted into it, hands on his hips since she couldn’t quite reach his ass.

When they finally broke apart, he smiled at her and brushed back a lock of hair that had pulled loose from her ponytail.

“Go have your bath. Then put on a sexy dress, or some flannel pajamas, whatever you want, and join me on the back porch. About an hour from now?”

“Ok,” she smiled.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

…

“Oh, Jamie, this is …” he heard behind him. Smiling, he turned around, and his jaw hit the floor.

“I. Wow. I was uh. Wow. Just joking about the sexy dress. But ok. Wow.”

“I didn’t want it to go to waste just because we weren’t going out tonight. Jame, this is beautiful. And the food smells amazing.”

“You’re beautiful,” he replied softly, stepping toward her. She was wearing a long, slinky red dress with long sleeves that left her shoulders bare, and her hair was down in loose curls. He ran his hand through it and down the curve of her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her, long and slow.

They both smiled into the end of the kiss, and Cara looked up at him with such adoration in her eyes he thought he would burst.

“You make me feel beautiful. Even when I’m a pregnant cow.”

“You _are_ beautiful. Pregnant or not. But especially pregnant. You’re just … I don’t have words for how beautiful you are. Gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing. Incredible.”

“Ok stop,” she giggled, musical and happy, and pushed at his chest. He took the opportunity to pull her hand up to his lips and kiss her palm.

“For now. C’mon, let’s eat before I drag you back to the bedroom and the food gets cold,” he grinned.

Jamie had grilled salmon and vegetables and made garlic bread and non-alcoholic sangria, and he had lit candles around the patio and had a fire going in the fireplace. He pulled out her chair for her, and when she was seated comfortably, he kissed her cheek before taking a seat across from her at the little cafe table.

“Jamie, this is amazing. I can’t believe you did all this tonight.”

“It really wasn’t that much. I just wanted you to be comfortable.”

Taking a bite of her salmon, Cara moaned. “This is so good.”

“Good,” he smiled. “I know it’s not as fancy as you could get in a restaurant, but I think the atmosphere is pretty good.”

Cara, smiling, reached across the table and laid her hand over his. “The atmosphere is perfect. The food is perfect. You’re perfect. Thank you, Love.”

“ _You’re_ perfect,” he replied softly, turning his hand over to squeeze hers. “And you’re welcome.”

They finished dinner in relative quiet, just a little small talk about work and a quick contest of who had the most aches and pains (Jamie won, but only because he’d taken a puck to the one unprotected part of his shoulder blade and had a massive bruise to show for it, in addition to the usual muscle soreness.) When they were done eating, Jamie pushed back his chair, stood, and extended his hand to Cara.

“May I have this dance?” he smiled.

Returning his smile, she put her hand in his and let him pull her into his arms and spin her around gently, into the open space away from the table. Jamie pulled out his phone and turned up the volume on the music playing through the patio speakers, and Jack Johnson’s “Better Together” drifted out into the night.

“You did a playlist just for tonight, didn’t you?” she smiled up at him.

He couldn’t contain the dimples as he nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to dance with you.”

“I wish I could get closer,” she sighed, leaning forward to rest her cheek on his chest.

“We’ll just have to improvise.” Stepping back, he pulled her face up into a kiss, then turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. He held her hands and kissed her cheek, swaying to the music and holding her tightly against him.

Smiling, she leaned back into him and squeezed his hands. “You always know how to make me happy. You’re magic.”

They danced that way for a couple of songs, Jamie’s lips attached to Cara’s temple, both their eyes closed, his hands cradling her belly, thumbs rubbing softly, her hands on his arms.

“Mmm, I want to dance with you all night,” she said after the second song, “but my feet are telling me no.”

“I can carry you,” he murmured into her ear. She could feel his smile against her skin.

Giggling, she shook her head and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Not quite the same, Love. Besides, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Oh please you still weigh nothing,” he scoffed. A kiss on her cheek and the next thing she knew, he had swept her off her feet and was twirling around the patio.

“Jamie! Put me down you nut!” she squealed.

“Mmm nope.”

“Ok ok you proved your point, big, strong man.”

“Yes I have. If my tiny pregnant wife wants to dance all night, we dance.”

Cara threw her head back and laughed. Jamie’s dimpled smile made her heart flutter. Lacking a coherent thought, she leaned in for a kiss — long, slow, and meaningful. She wasn’t even aware he had walked toward the house until he broke the kiss to ask her to open the door.

“My hands are full. Can you reach?” he mumbled against her lips.

“What about our dinner dishes?”

“We can get them later.”

“Later?”

“After.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm.”

“Mmm ok.”

When he reached their room, he set her on her feet and stared quietly into her eyes for a moment.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, fingers trailing from her temples down to her shoulders and back up to cradle her face as he leaned down to kiss her.

Somewhere in the kiss Jamie’s hands meandered around to the nape of her neck, pausing to weave into her hair for a bit, tugging ever so slightly before moving on down her spine — which prompted the softest little moan, a faint vibration against his mouth — to unzip her dress. He took the time, never breaking the kiss, to feel the curve of her ass before slipping back up to pull the dress down her arms and off. Letting it fall to the floor, he turned his attention to her bra, which he deftly unhooked and let drop as well.

“Mmmm not so fast.” Cara caught the hem of his shirt as he started to kiss his way down to her chest. She tugged upward, and Jamie obliged, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. “Mhmm, all of it,” she nodded, and his pants followed the shirt to the floor.

“Happy?” he smiled.

“Nearly.”

Jamie just laughed and stripped out of his underwear. Then pulled her into a heated kiss, one hand wandering across bare skin while the other tangled in her hair.

Hands roamed across his shoulders and over his chest, around to his back, but when they still couldn’t quite reach his ass, she groaned in frustration.

Chuckling, he broke the kiss and gave her a sympathetic look before rolling his eyes and turning around. Gleefully, she got both hands on cheeks and gave them a good, healthy squeeze, followed by fingertips grazing along the underside and then up his back to his shoulder blades. Her open lips pressed between them, and the tip of her tongue left a wet trail down his spine as she sank to her knees.

“Baby, what are you do … oh.” He chuckled a bit, then yelped as she nipped at his ass cheek with her teeth.

“I. Love. This. Ass.”

He couldn’t help but giggle and let her get her fill. And he couldn’t resist flexing his glutes just a bit for her. It felt good to be the object of her desire. He worked hard on that ass — not to impress anyone, just to play hockey, but he could admit he understood the attraction. He loved her tight little equestrian ass too. And her hands and mouth on his body weren’t exactly unwelcome. Whatever got her going was good with him.

“This is the most perfect ass on the face of the earth.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he forgot his amusement when she slid one hand around his hip, cupping his balls for a moment before pulling her fingers up to give him a couple of long, slow strokes. Meanwhile, her wet mouth climbed up the right side of his back and around his shoulder as she pivoted around to stand in front of him. He kissed her then — first her lips, then her neck — hands finding her breast and her hair, one caressing, the other nearly pulling.

“You drive me crazy,” he growled in her ear.

She responded with another long, slow tug and a nip at his ear that had him moaning “fuck” into her skin while he mouthed his way down her collarbone to the valley between her pregnancy-full breasts.

As he worked his way lower, she had to release him, instead threading her fingers into his hair, tightening her grip when he toyed with one sensitive nipple, heart nearly bursting when he paused to place a sweet kiss on each twin’s head. Once he was on his knees, he slowly pulled her panties down, hands gliding down the outside of her legs and back up the inside, big eyes focused on her face, lips resting on her belly.

“Fuck, Baby, so wet. I wanna taste.” His fingers opened her up and his head disappeared out of sight, tongue sending a jolt of electricity through her that had her legs quivering.

“Do you want to sit? Lie down?”

“I just want you to keep doing that.”

Jamie laughed. “Get comfortable and I’ll do it as long as you want.”

“Ok,” she smiled. It took a few adjustments, but lying on her side with a pillow behind her back turned out to be the best position for both of them. She huffed in frustration and muttered an apology, but Jamie just propped himself on his forearms and kissed his way up her inner thigh.

“No need for that,” he shushed between kisses. “Whatever you need to enjoy this. Relax, hmmm?” That last was hummed against her lips as he kissed his way between them, and she could only whimper her assent.

Slowly, gently, he took her apart with his mouth and hands. She came twice before she was begging him to fuck her.

“Jamie please. I need you.”

With a last drawn-out kiss that sent a shockwave through her, he dragged his mouth up her body, stopping to close his lips around her nipple, sucking and teasing with his tongue, lingering until he had her moaning again, sitting back and pulling her leg over his shoulder as he gently pushed inside of her.

Slowly, he found what was comfortable for both of them and built up a rhythm, made it last until they were both ready to explode, then made a few quick, deep thrusts that had her gasping and digging her nails into his hips, her orgasm pulling him across the finish line.

Falling to the bed beside her, he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her lips, soft and breathless, then murmured “I love you” into her neck as he nuzzled into it and wrapped himself around her.

They lay quietly for a while, spent and sated. Jamie’s lips rested on Cara’s collarbone, and her finger idly played connect-the-dots with the freckles on his shoulders. As was usually the case when she was still for long enough, the twins woke up and started jostling for position, much to Jamie’s delight.

“Hello, girls, are you awake now?” he asked, following their movements with his hand that had been resting on them. “You two play nice in there with mommy’s internal organs.”

Cara giggled. “Never.”

“Hey now, just because you’re beautiful and I’m in love with you doesn’t mean you can talk shit about my perfect angels.”

“Oh yes, perfect angels, just like their father.”

“Exactly. Just ask my mum.”

“I have.”

“And? Was I not the most perfectest child to ever exist?”

“Mhmm. Yes. Never did anything wrong in your life, in fact.”

“That’s right.”

“Except for beat up your brother.”

“Hey, I was provoked.”

“And get your sister in trouble.”

“She was a bully!”

“Mhmm. There’s a list. Should I keep going?”

“No. You should not. We don’t want to give the girls any ideas.”

“Indeed.”

“You’re mean.”

“You’re a baby.”

“No, I’m _the_ baby. A distinction that you also hold, I might add.”

“Yes but I _was_ a perfect angel.”

“Oh you can’t even say that with a straight face.” Sure enough, when he looked up at her, she was trying desperately to stifle a laugh, and as soon as they made eye contact, she failed spectacularly.

“Nope. Not a chance. Holy terror is more like it.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed into her lips, “some things never change.”

“Mmmmmnope.” She kissed him back, mirth dissolving into tenderness, a long, lazy kiss full of love.

When they finally separated, she glanced at the clock. “We should go clean up.”

Jamie smiled and kissed her sweetly. “Nope. You should relax. I should go clean up.”

“Love, no. You did all the work — and I mean _all_ the work,” she grinned. “I should at least help.”

“No ma’am, you should not. You had a rough day, my daughters are being monsters, and. I. want. to. spoil. you.”

“Oh it’s like that, is it?”

“Mhmm yup.”

“Well, spoil away, sir. My feet and back thank you.”

“Feet still hurt?”

“All the time, Love.”

“Hmmm. Noted.”

Cara squinted at him but knew she’d get no answers, so she let it go.

With one more quick kiss, Jamie rolled out of bed, threw on some shorts, and went to clean up the dinner mess. When everything was put away, he refilled Cara’s water bottle, took out the cup of chocolate mousse he had stashed in the refrigerator earlier, grabbed a spoon, and headed back to the bedroom.

The love of his life was sitting, propped against three pillows, eyes closed, hands on her belly, singing along softly to the song coming through the bluetooth speaker on her nightstand. He stood and watched for a bit, until she grimaced and quit singing.

“You ok?” he asked softly.

She only jumped a little. “Mmmyeah. Monster A just needed a stretch, I guess. How long were you watching me?”

“Not long,” he smiled. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Whatcha got there?”

“Dessert,” he grinned.

“My hero. But where’s yours?”

“This is mine.”

She frowned. “Then where’s mine?”

“Oh did you want some?”

“Jamie Benn, you are taking your life in your hands coming in here and teasing me with chocolate.”

Sitting down next to her, he handed her the water and laughed. “This is for both of us, Babe. But you can have as much as you like.”

“I knew I married the right guy,” she said with a kiss.

Propping himself on one elbow next to her, he lifted a spoonful of the mousse to her lips.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

Taking a bite for himself, he agreed. He continued to spoon-feed her until the dessert was all gone, then set the cup on the nightstand and gave her a sweet, soft kiss before lying back down with his head in her lap.

“Hello, sweet girls. Mommy says you’ve been naughty today. Can you please be good girls for me? I don’t like it when Mommy is upset or uncomfortable. And I have to leave tomorrow before you get home, so I won’t be able to talk to you for a few days. I want you two to be nice while I’m gone, ok? I promise I’ll tell you a story when I get home.”

Cara combed her fingers through his hair as he talked to them. This was her favorite time of any day, but he had made this day so special that her heart was extra full.

“Thank you for tonight, Love. It was incredible.”

“Not over yet.”

“What else can you possibly have up your sleeve? It’s already perfect.”

Kissing his way down her leg, he picked up one foot and began digging into the arch with his thumbs.

“Oh. Oh god.” She threw her head back against the pillows and moaned, long and a little loud. “Fuck yes, my fucking knight in shining armor.”

“This will never not amuse me, you know.”

“I can’t help it. Fuck, that feels so good. Don’t stop.”

Sitting up for better leverage, he continued the foot massage for a while before switching to the other foot, all the while laughing softly at her orgasmic swearing. When he had finished, she looked practically wrecked. Hands fisted in the sheets, head thrown back, hair a mess. She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He crawled up to give her a hot kiss before helping her up off the bed and following her into the bathroom to get ready for sleep. He couldn’t help thinking he had pretty much nailed this Valentine’s Day thing. Especially when she pinned him against the bathroom counter and kissed him stupid. Yep, definitely nailed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cara's dress](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9j7CahLC3RGdQRDH8)


End file.
